I just want to know you better
by eternityforklaine21
Summary: You/Darren Criss story. It's been a year since you moved to LA from England. It's been a struggle working two jobs and looking after your little sister. What happens when some of the Glee Cast walk in one day? What happens when Darren Criss wants to know you better? ... Also has mentions of other Glee Cast members.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at writing a You/Darren Criss story. I hope you will like it in the up and coming weeks. This is just the beginning of it with your background and meeting Darren. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**

**Note: I am still working on my two Klaine stories that I will update soon!**

**[Y/N] Means Your Name and [Y/S/N] means Your Sisters Name.**

* * *

"[Y/S/N], time for school." You said walking into your little sister's bedroom to wake her up for school. You both hadn't had an easy life.

You decided to move to LA from England when you turned 18, and you had taken your three year old sister with you. Your dad died when you were 15 in a car crash and since then you had basically been taking care of your sister on your own. Your mother wasn't a very good mother; she depended on alcohol and drugs. She got into an abusive relationship; you stayed until her new boyfriend hit your sister. Your mum wouldn't break up with him and that's when you decided that you needed to leave. You needed a new start and going to LA would be the perfect opportunity. You didn't tell anybody you were leaving, you packed your stuff and a week later you were gone.

You had been living in LA for a year now. Life was hard and you didn't have the money to go to college. You had two jobs to help pay the bills. One of them was working in a coffee shop in the daytime and at night four days a week, you would sing at a local restaurant – it paid good money because celebrities would sometimes come in. It wasn't ideal because you had to bring your sister along with you but it helped pay the bills and you loved to sing.

You didn't really have any friends, you were to busy to make friends. Your sister was your best friend and you just wanted the best in life for her. If that meant working two jobs and not having any friends then that was okay with you. You still spoke to some friends from England, but not much.

You were also diagnosed with depression and had to take pills every morning but you didn't tell anybody about it. Nobody knew about the scars on your arms either and it was going to stay that way. You didn't need help. You needed to be a big sister.

"[Y/N]?" Your sister asked sleepily.

"Hey sweetie," You started. "Time to get up for school, and then I need to go to work."

"Okay" She replied smiling and jumping out of bed. That's what you loved most about her; she never gave you any trouble.

"Do you need any help?" You asked.

"No thanks, I got it." She said. You both had showers last night and got your clothes ready so you could sleep in a little longer.

"Okay," You said ruffling her hair. "I'll get started on the breakfast then we can do your hair"

She replied okay before getting her clothes. You walked out and sighed when you looked on the table remembering that the bills needed paying by the end of the week. It's a good job you got paid this week.

You got two bowls out of the cupboard before pouring cornflakes into them after that you got two glasses of orange juice. You took your depression pills before your sister came out. You also needed to do some shopping this week; you had enough food to last all week so that was okay. You put the bowls on the table before hiding the bills. Your sister was only four years old but she was a very intelligent four year old girl and you didn't need her worrying. You sat down at the table and couldn't help the laugh that escaped you when you saw what your sister was wearing. She was wearing jeans, a two-in-one t-shirt and her shoes had different laces aswell. She looked quite odd but she liked to be odd.

"Are you ready for another day at school Elmo?" You asked her. Elmo was her nickname because since she was a baby, she couldn't part from her tickle me Elmo doll.

"Yep," She said cheerily taking her spoon and started to eat her breakfast. "Are we going to the restaurant tonight?"

"We are," You replied to your sister. "I need to make my playlist up when I have time. Will you be okay coming tonight or would you like me to contact the sitter for you?" You asked her. You had to get a babysitter for your sister because sometimes you would have to stay at the restaurant later than usual and you couldn't expect her to stay with you.

"I'll stay with you" She said and continued to eat her breakfast. "I like your singing"

"Thank you Elmo, you're the best sister" You said to her grinning.

"I'm your only sister silly" She replied.

You laughed. You were glad that you both got along. She never asked about your mum, she didn't really remember her and you were dreading the time when she would ask you. You got up and put your bowls in the sink when you were finished. "Now," You started picking your sister up and taking her to your shared bathroom. "How would you like me to do your hair little lady?"

"Uhm..." She said tapping her finger to her chin. "Braids please"

You nodded and started to brush her hair before braiding it.

When you finished, you both got the rest of your things ready before you locked up your apartment and went down into the car. You strapped your sister in the back before getting into the drivers seat and starting the car.

"What would you like to listen to today Elmo?" You asked.

"Can we listen to the Glee CD that's already in?" She asked.

You smiled. Your sister liked to watch Glee and you did too, it was something that you always sat down to watch. You wanted to be an actor growing up but that changed when you had responsibilities. You started the CD and you both sang along all the way to school. It wasn't far in the car, but it was quite far to walk.

You got out and your sister jumped out before grabbing her backpack. You took a hold of her hand and started walking towards the school entrance.

"Okay here we are" You said bending down to her level. "Now, remember what we normally do when we enter the school?"

"Yep," She told you. "Say my please when asking something and my thank you's when somebody gives me something. Be polite and if anybody says something horrible then tell a teacher."

You smiled and kiss her forehead. "Absolutely right, have a good day! I love you little sister"

She smiled, hugged you and gave you a peck on the cheek. "Love you too big sis" She said.

You watched her walk into school before turning back towards your car. You put on the radio and drove to the coffee shop where you work. You didn't really have any friends who worked there, they were just colleagues and some of them were stuck up, you couldn't be dealing with them kind of people.

You sighed and got out of the car after you parked before walking into the shop, you couldn't wait for today to be over already.

It was a busy day at the coffee shop and there were only two of you there today. The worst part of everything was that the smell of coffee made you feel really ill and on your break you always went outside for fresh air. You couldn't wait for the day to be over already.

* * *

You couldn't help but grin when you pulled up to your sisters school to pick her up. She ran up to you and jumped in your arms.

"Guess what, guess what?" She said.

"What what?" You said in the same enthusiastic tone as her.

"We're going on a school trip next week!" She said handing over the letter.

You took the letter and held her hand as you walked back to the car. As she was strapping herself in, you looked at the letter. You sighed as you read that you needed to pay £25 and sign the letter. You didn't mention anything to her because your sister looked so excited. You would make it work, even if it meant that you had to go short on money for the month.

You drove home putting on the Glee CD again; it didn't take long to get home. You started to prepare some dinner while your sister put the cartoons on the TV. You sighed when you realized that you didn't have much in the fridge so you decided to do pasta with cheese and tomato. You needed your sister to eat something before you left to sing at the restaurant because she wouldn't be having anything else until later tonight where she would get something from the restaurant for free.

You finished cooking the dinner before setting it on the table and calling your sister into the kitchen. You both sat down and ate while you listened to her talk about her day. She was telling you about everything she painted and learned, she also told you about how some of the boys laughed at her because she didn't live with a mommy or daddy. You couldn't help but frown; she always got bullied because of that.

After dinner you walked into your bedroom and took of the bandage on your arm. Your arms looked ugly with all the scars on there, you tried to stop, you really did but it was just so hard. You had been doing it for five years; nobody would understand if you told them about it. You got the pin on your bedside table and started making some more scars on your arms, you felt disgusted.

"[Y/N]?" You cursed as you heard your sister call you and walk into your bedroom. She had caught you. "What's that?" She said hoping on your bed and pointing to your arms. You were stuck; you didn't know what to do so you said the only thing you could think of.

"It's a tattoo" You responded. "It's only for adults."

"Oh," She replied examining it. "Okay. When are we going?" She changed the topic.

"We don't need to be there for about two more hours so can you can watch some more TV before we go if you like?" You asked her.

She nodded before walking out of your room into her own. You couldn't help but let a few tears fall because you didn't like lying but you couldn't tell your sister. You put some antiseptic cream on your arms before bandaging them up again.

You sat with your sister watching TV for a while. About an hour later you told her that you needed to get ready to go.

You both got ready and before you knew it, it was time to go to the restaurant.

When you got there, you greeted the manager before setting up the stage. "Okay, [Y/S/N]" You said bending down to look at her. "Remember to sit at the side of the stage and don't move."

"Don't move, got it" She nodded seriously before sitting at the side of the stage.

Most of the people were regulars but you couldn't help but feel a whole lot nervous when you saw who just walked in. It was Darren Criss and he was with Chris Colfer, Ashley Fink and Lea Michele. You tried not to stare at them but you couldn't help but blush when Darren stared straight at you. You looked away and seen that your sister was staring with big wide eyes at you.

"What wrong sis?" You asked walking towards her.

She motioned for you to bend down and whispered in your ear. "It's Kurt and Rachel" She said pointing over to the four people. You smiled and brought your hand to her cheek.

"I know sweetie, maybe if they're still here when I've finished then you can say hello to them?" You told her. She nodded enthusiastically before sitting back down. "Okay wish me luck." You said.

She kissed your cheek "Good luck!"

You moved back onto the stage picking up your guitar and started to speak into the microphone. "Hi everybody, my names [Y/N] and I'll be your entertainment for the next two hours." Everybody clapped and some whooped. You laughed; this is what you loved doing best. "It's good to see that we've got our regulars in today. It's also nice to see some new faces in the crowd. I hope you like what you hear." You smiled at the new people and you swore that Darren winked at you but you didn't say anything.

"We'll do what I normally do and that is start by singing some songs from the list I have written down, and then in half an hour, I will sing some songs that I have written myself and you can give me feedback. Good or bad is appreciated. For the last hour, I will have my little helper over here." You said pointing to your sister who grinned and waved, all the regulars knew her and loved her. "And she will do what she normally does and go around with a hat where you can write your song suggestions in there. If I pull them out of the hat, then I will sing it." You finished.

You picked up your guitar and starting strumming to get into tune "This first song I'm going to sing is from a band I'm sure you all know well, it's a song that's always been close to my heart so I hope you like it."

You started strumming again then started to sing.

_Here comes the sun_

_Do do do do_

_Here comes the sun_

_And I say... it's alright_

...

You continued to sing, looking up into the audience. Some people's eyes had tears in them and some were looking at you in awe. You couldn't believe everybody liked your voice. Your grandma used to sing this song to you before she died, it was always a favourite.

You continued singing softly before finishing.

_Sun sun sun, here it comes_

_Sun sun sun, here it comes_

_Sun sun sun, here it comes_

_Sun sun sun, here it comes_

Everybody clapped for you. It was a quiet restaurant and was nothing like clubs and bars. You preferred this. You continued playing the songs on your list for the next twenty five minutes, some up-to-date songs and some songs from the 80's. It was the second half that you got nervous about the most. You always played about 3 or 4 of your own songs and got positive feedback from the crowd but you were always nervous.

"I hope you enjoyed them songs you lovely people. I'm just going to take a little break and I will be back in five minutes." You told them all putting your guitar down and walking towards the edge of the stage where your sister was. "You okay sitting there little sis?" You asked her.

"Yep," She replied. "You were really good, when can I take around the hat?" She asked.

"You can take it around on my next break okay?" You said. "Now what would you like to drink?"

"Uhm..." She hummed. "Apple juice" She grinned.

"Okay!" You chirped and picked her up putting her on your hip and walking over to the bar. You spoke to the bar tender who was a lovely person and got apple juice for your sister and water for yourself. You sat talking with your sister for a few minutes before it was time to go back onto stage.

"Now," You started. "The next few songs will be ones I wrote and it would be lovely for your feedback. There are pens and paper on your table which you can use to write your feedback and drop it into the hat when you drop your song suggestions into the hat. I hope you like it." You smiled before strumming your guitar. "I wrote this song when I was 15, so around four years ago and it was actually one of the first I even wrote. It's about being in a relationship with somebody that you love but all you do is fight. You want to walk away but you love this person to much. This is called 'Sunshine and a better day'."

_You make me insecure_

_Always have something bad to say_

_I tell you I don't need you_

_But you just laugh in my face_

_And every time I close my eyes_

_You haunt me in my dreams_

_I keep telling myself I don't need you_

_But infact you're all I need_

You look up to the crowd and see they have little smiles on their faces, you hope they like it. What you don't know is that right now Darren Criss is staring at you in awe.

_The clocks keep ticking and we'll keep fighting_

_But I'll just walk away_

_You start yelling and I'll cry myself to sleep_

_Wishing tomorrow will be sunshine and a better day._

You keep singing your song, it's quite a sad song but you hope people like it. You finish the song and feel very emotional when you get a round of applause. You hear a few sniffles in the crowd and for some reason that gets you emotional.

"Wow," You said. "Thank you. I hope you like these ones as much as you seemed to have liked this one."

You play three other original songs and smile when everybody applauds even more.

* * *

It was time for another break before the hour of song requests. You thank your audience and mention that your little helper will be walking around with the hat before going to sit at the bar and keeping an eye on her. You couldn't help but smile when she got to the table where some more of the Glee Cast had turned up. Your sister's eyes lit up and went as wide as saucers. Chris said something and she nodded excitedly before moving onto the next table. A few minutes later somebody sat next to you and casually started talking to you.

"She's a cutie isn't she?" You knew that voice, you turned round and yep, your suspicions were confirmed when you saw that it was Darren Criss talking to you.

"She is." You smile.

"Is she your daughter?" He asked.

You barked out a laugh before turning to him. "I'm only 19, what kind of girl do you take me for?" You asked in a teasing voice.

"Well I'm not sure," He said back. It seemed like he was flirting with you. "Maybe I could get to know you better before I judge you. I'm Darren." He said holding his hand out to you.

"Well it's nice to meet you Darren" You said shaking his hand. "I'm [Y/N] and that little cutie over there walking around with the hate in her hand is [Y/S/N], my sister."

"That's nice, bringing your sister to work with you." He said. You weren't going to mention that she lived with you. "How old is she?" He asked.

"She is four years old, and a very smart four year old too." You said smiling.

He laughed and you blushed. "I love your accent." He said.

"Thank you," You replied. "I wish I had accents like yours. But a British accent is good too."

Before he could reply, your sister ran up to you and gave you the hat. "[Y/N]?" She questioned.

"Yes?"

"Can I go and sit with Mr Chris over there when you sing next? He said I could!" She bounced on her toes.

"I don't know little princess," You started. "We don't really know those people."

She frowned. "But we watch them on TV all the time." She said.

"Sorry [Y/S/N], maybe another time okay?" You said in more of a question.

Your heart broke when her chin wobbled and her eyes got watery. Before you could say anything Darren cut in, you nearly forgot that he was there. "She'd be okay with us you know, and you can see us from where you're on stage." He said smiling at you.

"I don't know..." You trailed off.

"I promise we'll look after her and I'd like to maybe talk more to you after the show." He replied.

You looked to see your sister looking at you, practically begging and you couldn't resist that look. "Okay," You finally caved in. You put the hat on the bar before picking your sister up on putting her on the stool. "But you have to behave or else we won't be able to come here again and I won't be able to pay for your birthday presents. Okay Elmo?" You questioned.

"Okay, promise!" She chirped.

"You're the best little sister ever." You said to her. You and Darren both laughed when she responded

"I'm your only little sister."

You turned to Darren. "Promise me to keep her safe and look after her?" You questioned him.

"I promise" He said. You believed him; you could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I have to go back now," You said picking up the hat. You kissed your sisters forehead. "Be good Elmo."

"I will!" She chirped. She grabbed Darren by the hand. "Come on Mr Darren. Mr Chris is waiting for us." She said. You looked over to see Chris and everybody on that table staring over at you. Darren said bye and when you got back onto the stage you heart swelled when you saw Darren sitting your sister in Chris' lap.

"Okay, request time!" You said shaking the hat. "Our first request is Chasing Cars by snow patrol. I hope you like it!"

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_..._

You continued on with the song. For the next half hour you were singing song requests that people wanted to hear. You also pulled out comments about your original songs, they were all positive. You nearly snorted at one that simply said. _Why aren't you a bloody star yet? _It was quite funny.

For the next song you took off your guitar because you needed the piano. You hadn't played the piano in years, not since you were 16. You hoped you did this person proud. "The next song requested is by the lovely Alicia Keys and I will be using the piano for this one. I actually haven't played piano for about three years but I hope its okay. I'll try my hardest."

You took a seat at the piano and started playing a few keys before getting into the rhythm of the song. When you got the right tune, you started to play. You loved this song.

_Used to dream of being a millionaire without a care_

_Cause its over, that just won't be fair, darling_

_Rather be a poor women living on the street, no food to eat_

_Cause I don't want no pie if I have to cry_

_Because it's over, when you said goodbye_

_All at once, I had it all_

_But it doesn't mean anything now that you're gone_

_From above, seems I had it all_

_But it doesn't mean anything since you're gone_

...

You started to get emotional over this song; it was one of them songs that could just make you cry for no reason. You got a massive round of applause after you finished and you smiled wiping away a few tears. You had about twenty minutes left so you continued playing songs people wanted to hear. You pulled the last song of the night out and were debating whether or not to sing it but decided that it would probably be best to sing what people want to hear.

"This is going to be the last song of the night before I leave for the night guys," You started. You strummed a few strings on your guitar. It was nearing to the end of the night and most people had gone. You looked up and smiled to see that your sister had fallen asleep in Chris' arms. It was only Chris and Darren left at the table. "This is a song me and my sister normally sing to each other when we're sad. So I'm sorry if I get emotional." You laughed before you started to sing.

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire _

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

...

You continued singing the song and before you knew it, you had finished. You took your guitar off and started to pack away. "Well thank you guys. That's me for the night, but if you liked what you heard then you can hear me here every Monday, Wednesday and Friday night at the same time. I'll see you again soon." You waved to them before picking up your things and your sister's things from the side of the stage and waving goodbye to your manager. You walked over to the table where Chris and Darren were.

"Hello," You said to Chris. "Thanks for letting my sister sit here while I was working."

Chris laughed. "Don't you worry, she was a little angel." He said and you agreed. She would have tantrums but they were rare. She liked to be the best little sister for you.

"Do you mind if I quickly leave her with you guys while I just put my stuff in the car?" You asked. You felt bad for doing it but you wouldn't be able to carry your sleeping sister and yours and her stuff.

"We'll walk out with you," Chris started. "It's nice to meet you by the way [Y/N]. You have a beautiful voice." He said. You smiled at him.

"Thank you, nobody's ever complimented me before." You said.

"Well you're amazing; don't let anybody tell you different." You blushed and Chris winked at you. When you got to your car, you put your stuff in the boot before turning towards the two men. Your sister blinked awake and smiled when she that Chris was carrying her.

"Hey sleeping beauty" You said to her. "It's time to go home now."

She frowned. "But what about Mr Chris and Mr Darren?" Her voice trembled. _Oh no, she really can't be doing this now_ You thought. You didn't want her crying because it's not like you were going to see them again. Why would anybody want to stay in touch with you? You picked her up out of Chris' arms and put her on your hip.

"I know," You said thinking of an idea. "How about we ask if we can get a picture with them?" You suggested. "Then you will always remember them and what wonderful people they are."

She hid her face in your neck and nodded. You turned towards the men and seen that Darren already had a camera out. "How about I take it then I can send it to you." He said.

You nodded before all four of you gathered in the picture. Your sister was in Chris' arms again, Chris was her favourite. You stood between Chris and Darren. You nearly jumped when Darren put his arm around your lower back near your ass. You all said cheese and then Darren took the picture.

You said thanks before Darren sent it to you. You told your sister to say goodbye and couldn't help but smile when Chris replied. "It's not goodbye, we'll come and see you again in here, promise." He hugged your sister before hugging you. And you both hugged Darren before you strapped your sister in the car. You said goodbye to them and as you were walking towards the driver's seat, you could hear Chris talking to Darren. "Ask her Darren." He hissed. "You've been talking about her all night. I'll meet you in the car."

You opened your door and was about to get in when Darren called out to you. You turned to give him a questioning glance when he stammered through his next sentence. "Well I was wondering... If uhm... If I could get your number and maybe we could go out one night next week?" He questioned.

You blushed. Why was this happening? You felt teary; Darren and Chris were the first people to ever want to keep in touch with you in over a year. Darren seemed like a great person. You nodded. "Sure," You said as he handed over his phone to you. You typed it in before handing it back. "It was lovely to meet you Darren." You said giving him a hug once more. He thanked you before kissing your cheek and walking over to the car where Chris was waiting.

You blushed and got into your own car. You started the engine and started to drive out, you waved to the men as you passed them and continued your journey home. Tonight had been amazing and you didn't think it could have been any better, everybody liked your songs and some people even gave you tips, but you were going to put them away so you could pay for your sister's school trip.

When you got home you picked up your sleeping sister out of the back before taking her upstairs to your apartment, you got her into her PJ's and tucked her into her bed before you locked the door and walked back to your car to retrieve your stuff from the boot of your car.

When you got back to your apartment and deposited everything on the sofa, you took the hat and put it in the kitchen and started to look through the positive comments you got from people about your original songs. One shone out for you and you just knew it was from Darren, it said. _Don't give up on your dreams because you're going to become a star. Courage – DC._

You left everything where it was before locking up and going into your bedroom and getting changed. You decided to have an early night; it was early for you anyway. It was only 10PM. As you unlocked your phone, you saw that you had a message from an unknown number, you opened it and read. _It was nice to meet you too beautiful, maybe we can get to know each other better? – DC._

You grinned knowing that it was from Darren and for the first time in years, you fell asleep with a smile on your face.

* * *

**Credits:**

**The Beatles - Here comes the sun.**

**Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars.**

**Alicia Keys - Doesn't mean anything.**

**Pink - Perfect.**

**'Sunshine and a better day' is a song I wrote myself :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuing with my You/Darren Criss story! This will also have quite a little bit of Chris Colfer in it aswell. **

**Another Chapter! I wrote this because I had some spare time, I will upload another chapter for each of my other two fics in the next few days. Thanks for all your support so far! :)**

* * *

The rest of the week was quite manic for you. The coffee shop was busy and the restaurant wanted you to play more hours. You felt bad because you wanted to spend some time with your sister but you also needed to pay the bills. You and Darren texted quite a lot over the next few days aswell and he always managed to put a smile on your face by sending you random messages.

[Y/S/N] always spoke about Mr Darren and Mr Chris and would ask when she could see them again. You would always say soon because you didn't want them being apart of her life just yet because she would eventually get to attached and when they left, it would break her heart and it would break your heart. Everybody always left in the end.

On Thursday you forgot to take your depression pills and had a really bad day where you got sent home from work and spent the day curling up on the coach until you had to pick up your sister from school. You managed to pay for her school trip even though it would leave you short of money, but she was worth it.

It was now Friday and today was a good day. You were going to be playing at the restaurant tonight and you couldn't wait. It was always an enjoyable thing to do, and to be getting paid for it? Well that was just a bonus.

You got your sister ready for school and you both did your morning routines before you were out of the door and heading for the school. After dropping your sister off at school, you made your way to the Coffee Shop. You only had four hours today before you could go home. You covered somebody's shift for them last week so they were repaying you the favour. Your boss didn't mind as long as you did the hours provided and you did your job properly.

It was about two hours into your shift and it wasn't very busy when Chris walked in texting on his phone. You smiled a timid smile at him and went up to the counter. "Hey Chris, what can I get you?" You asked.

He looked up and his face lit up when he recognized you. "Hey [Y/N], how are you?"

"I'm good thank you, how have you been?"

"I'm great thank you! What would you like to order?" You smiled at him. You had only spoken to Chris when you were at the restaurant for like 20 minutes before you left. He seemed like a nice person but you weren't going to trust him yet, not until you got to know him better and that's only if he wanted to know you better.

"Can I get a latte please?" He asked. He handed over the money before your co-worker started on his drink. "So," He started making casual conversation. "When are you next playing at the restaurant?"

You leaned against the counter and replied to him. "I'm playing there tonight; I play Monday Wednesday and Friday's."

"That's cool," He said. "Maybe I'll come in again if I'm free. How's [Y/S/N]?"

Your face lit up when he asked. Anybody could tell by looking at you that [Y/S/N] was your favourite person ever.

"She's great. She keeps asking when she's going to see Mr Chris again."

Chris tipped his head back and laughed. "Well when I'm at the restaurant next time then maybe she can come and sit with me?" He asked before continuing. "I'd look after her, I promise."

You didn't tell him that promises meant nothing to you. Every time somebody made a promise to you in the past, they'd always break it, so what Chris just promised? It didn't mean anything.

"We'll see what happens." You said. "Sometimes she doesn't want to come to the restaurant but I think she'll be there with me tonight."

You handed Chris his latte and continued talking to him for about another fifteen minutes. He promised to get your number off of Darren so that you two could meet up sometime aswell. He bid you goodbye before leaving, you couldn't help but notice the jealous look on your co-workers face, and she obviously knew who Chris was then.

The rest of your shift at work went well, it started to get busy about 10 minutes after Chris left but you didn't mind the rush, it gave you something to do. When your shift finished, you couldn't get out there quick enough. You needed to do some shopping for food and couldn't help feeling grateful that you got paid today. You really needed to shop for food, you didn't care if you weren't healthy but your sister needed to be.

Halfway through doing your shopping, your phone went off. It was Darren. You didn't know whether to answer the phone or not because you hadn't actually spoken to Darren on the phone, only through text. You clicked _accept _on a last minute decision before bringing the phone to your ear. "Hello." You said.

"Hey beautiful" You blushed because Darren always called you that. You face scrunched up in disgust because he wouldn't be calling you that if he saw the marks on your arms. "So," He started "I was wondering what you were doing next Saturday?" He asked.

"Uhm..." You trailed off. Saturday's were for spending time with your sister and you didn't really want to waste it. You must have spent to long thinking because you heard Darren's voice again.

"[Y/N]?"

"Sorry," You rushed out "I was just thinking. I normally spend Saturdays with my sister, taking her somewhere for the day. Why?"

"Well I was wondering, uhm..." He sounded really nervous. "I was wondering if you want to come on a date with me." He asked.

You actually didn't know what to say. You've never been on an actual date before. You've only ever had one boyfriend who cheated on you, he didn't tell you until around 7 months into your relationship though. You never spoke to him after that and were to busy to date.

"I'd love to." You replied hesitantly.

"But..." Darren trailed off, you could hear the sadness in his voice and it made you feel guilty.

"I'll need to see if my regular babysitter is free to look after [Y/S/N] first. If she can then I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Okay, let me know because I'd love to get to know you more." Darren said.

"I'd love to get to know you to Darren; you seem like a lovely person."

"Thanks beautiful," He replied. "Maybe you could ask Chris to babysit for you? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"No." You immediately responded. You didn't mean to sound so harsh.

"What? I thought you liked him?" Darren said sounding like somebody kicked his puppy.

"No Darren, I do like him. I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh I'm sorry, but I can't expect Chris to look after my sister when it's my job. It's too much to ask."

"What about your parents?" Darren asked.

"What about them?"

"Why don't they do it? I mean not to sound harsh but your mom and dad should be taking care of your sister shouldn't they?" He asked.

Ouch, that hurt.

"It doesn't matter Darren." You said wishing the conversation would end but it was like Darren didn't hear what you just said because he was still talking.

"Your dad isn't really a great father if he can't look after his own daughter is he?" Darren said it so softly but it was like ripping a band aid off. You could feel the tears in your eyes well up. How dare he talk about your dad like that?

"You don't know anything about my dad, so stay out of it." You said harshly.

"I'm sorry-" He tried to say but you cut him off.

"If you wanted to know so much then you should have probably gotten to know me better. But my dad's dead okay Darren and you don't have the right to talk about him like that. But don't worry about the babysitter because I won't need her." You said.

"Wait [Y/N], I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"Sorry means nothing to me." You said before hanging up.

You really needed to cry but kept it held in as you finished your shopping like nothing just happened. You finally let a few tears fall when you got into your car. You couldn't believe it, how dare Darren bring something like that up? You knew that he probably didn't mean it in a bad way but to say that your dad was a bad one? That hurt, it hurt a whole lot worse than if he spoke about your mom.

You wiped your face before starting the engine and making your drive home, you didn't have the radio on because you just wanted silence. Your arms were really itchy meaning that you needed to cut again. You wanted to stop, you really did but it was hard considering you had been doing it since you were young.

* * *

When you got home, you unpacked the shopping before going to your bedroom and lying down on the bed. You pulled your phone out of your pocket to see that you had 7 missed calls, two voice mails and 6 texts all from Darren. You sighed before deleting the missed calls and looking at the messages, not even bothering to read them all the way through.

_[Y/N] I'm so sorry, please answer you- _**Delete.**

_Please [Y/N], I didn't mean- _**Delete.**

_Can you answer your ph- _**Delete.**

_I really want to talk to you plea- _**Delete.**

_[Y/N], please answer. I didn't mean to hurt yo- _**Delete.**

_Please beautiful, please text me back at lea- _**Delete.**

That was all the missed calls and text messages you had from him. You had another message from an unknown number and you opened it. You had a feeling Darren would've got this person to message you.

_Hey [Y/N], it's Chris. Darren passed your number over to me. Are you okay? Darren didn't mean to upset you. – Chris._

Yep, you were right. Darren did get Chris to text you. You replied back to him but you weren't going to reply back to Darren. He hurt you and you hadn't even got to know him properly yet.

_I'm fine thanks Chris, thanks for your concern. – [Y/N] x_

You sent the message before getting the two voice mails up. You started to play them.

_[Y/N] what just happened? I didn't mean to offend you! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please answer me. – _**DELETE.**

You opened the last one.

_Beautiful please, I didn't know about your dad and I know I didn't have the right to dictate what you do and who looks after [Y/S/N]. Can you let me know your okay? I really need to see you – _**DELETE.**

That was all of them. You decided to do some housework before you started writing more songs to pass the time.

About two hours later it was time for you to go and pick your sister up from school. It didn't take long to fetch her and couldn't stop babbling about her day and how she painted a new picture to put on the fridge.

You did your sisters favourite for dinner when you got home, Spaghetti and Meatballs with Apple Juice on the side. While the dinner was cooking, you helped [Y/S/N] stick her new picture which was of you and her at the park, on the fridge. She also told you that she had drew a picture for Mr Chris and could she give it to him when you were going to be seeing him next. It was a picture of [Y/S/N] and Chris holding hands and underneath it, it said 'Friends?' It made your heart beat 10 times faster, she'd only met him the once and you could tell that she'd fallen in love with him straight away.

After dinner you finished writing a song you were working on before cleaning the dishes and telling your sister to get ready before it was time to go to the restaurant. You put on your coat and checked your phone to see that you had another message from Darren; you didn't even bother to read them before deleting them. You decided to send a simple one back to him

_Please stop texting, I'm fine. – [Y/N]._

You packed your guitar into the back and strapped [Y/S/N] in before getting into the front and making your way. She had her backpack which had the drawing in for Chris which she wanted to give to him if he was there. You got into the front and started to drive towards the restaurant.

When you got there, you started to set up straight away before making sure your sister was okay. You introduced yourself before starting to sing the first song. You weren't singing your own songs today; it was just an hour of set list and then an hour of requests.

Halfway through the first hour, you could see some figures walking into the restaurant, you nearly groaned out loud when you recognized who it was. Chris had come like he said he would be doing but he had brought a few other people who you didn't recognize and Darren. You really didn't want a confrontation with him today, but you could see out the side of your eye that your sister had seen them and starting bouncing in her seat. She knew not to wander off without your permission so that was okay. You gave Chris a smile but when you saw that Darren was looking at you, you turned away. There was also a man with a bald head that looked older than Chris and Darren, and somebody else who you didn't know.

You finished the song you were just singing before starting to talk. "Now," You started "Everybody always wants a song with meaning, and the one I've chosen is really emotional but it will be the only emotional one I'll be singing unless somebody requests another sad song." Everybody chuckled. "I lost my dad when I was a young teenager and this song has been in my heart ever since, I always have hope that he would be proud of me." You said. You see some people with sad smiles on their faces, you didn't need their sympathy.

You started strumming a few chords on your guitar before taking a deep breath and stating to sing.

_Back when I was a child_

_Before life removed all the innocence_

_My father would life me high and_

_Dance with my mother and me and then_

...

You continued singing a looked at the back to see that Darren had a few tears on his face, you couldn't look at him now, and you were getting all choked up. Maybe this song wasn't a good idea. You continued on with the chorus.

_If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never ever end_

_How I'd love, love, love_

_To dance with my father again_

...

You kept singing and people were looking at you with bright smiles. You didn't know who the men with Chris were but they were taking notes down. You carried on singing not notices that Darren had taken a tissue out to wipe his tears. It was time for the high notes and you really didn't want to make your voice crack when you were hitting them.

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door_

_And I'd hear how my mother cried for him_

_I pray for her even more than me_

_I pray for her even more than me_

_Oh oh_

...

You hit the note perfectly and you couldn't help but finally let a few tears fall. This was the first time that you'd sung this song to people and it seemed that they really liked songs that came from the heart. You sung the last bit of the song before letting out a deep breath.

_I know I'm praying for much to much_

_But could you send back, the only man she loved_

_I know you don't do it usually_

_But dear lord she's dying_

_To dance with my father again_

_Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream._

You closed your eyes as you finished the song letting a few tears fall before wiping them away. Everybody was clapping for you, this reaction was better than usual. You opened up your eyes again before deciding that you needed a ten minute break.

"Wow," You breathed out. "I didn't think that it would be that emotional. Anybody got a bucket?" You could hear chuckles through the crowd; they liked it when you told little jokes every now and again. "I'm just going to take a ten minute break before I'll be back to sing you some more songs. I hope your enjoying your meal." You said to everybody.

You put your guitar down and walked off the stage to where your sister was sitting at the side. You bend down on your knees so you were her height and before you could say anything, she threw her arms around you and whispered. "That's my favourite song."

"Thank you Elmo," You replied kissing her forehead. "Do you need a drink?" You asked.

She shook her head no before asking the question you knew she was going to. "Mr Chris is over there; can I give him my picture and sit with him?" She asked.

You couldn't really say no, she never gave you any trouble and you would be able to see her from where you were on stage anyway. "Okay," you replied "Get your backpack then we'll go and see him okay?"

She got her backpack before grabbing your hand. You hoped that Darren didn't say anything to you. You walked with your sister over there and she became shy when she saw the other two men. Chris' face lit up when he saw you and you could also feel Darren's eyes trained on you but didn't look at him. Chris picked your sister up and set her on his lap.

"Hello little lady," He said in his best British accent. "How nice to see you again"

[Y/S/N] had obviously forgotten the other men that were there because she started bouncing on Chris' lap. "Hi Mr Chris," She said excitedly. "I made you something, can I show you?"

Chris nodded and she gave you her backpack before you opened it up for her and took the picture to give her. She handed over to Chris and you could see his face light up. "Well this is very pretty."

"Thanks," She said shyly "it's me and you. I hope you like it"

Chris hugged her and put the picture on the table. "I love it." He said. "I'll put it up on my fridge at home okay?"

"Okay Mr Chris." She said. You smiled at the interaction. You realized that you needed to go back onto stage so you bent down and started talking to your sister.

"Okay Elmo," You said taking her hands in yours "I'm going to let you stay here if it's okay with Chris but you need to remember your manners and be good. Do you promise?"

Her face lit up "Pinky promise" She said holding out her pinky for you to attach yours. Chris said it was okay for her to stay so you stood up and kissed her forehead.

"You're the best little sister," You said. "Love you this much." You said making a wide gesture with your arms.

"I'm your only little sister silly," She replied and everybody at the table laughed. "And I love you more, I love you this much." She said making her arms go as wide as she could.

"Nuh uh" You said.

"Huh uh" She responded. You snorted with laughter before leaving the table. You could hear footsteps behind you and you knew who it was without turning around.

"[Y/N] wait," He said grabbing onto your arm. You winced as you felt the pain of the cuts you made earlier. He recognized it, well shit. "What's up with your arm?" He asked.

"Nothing," You responded automatically "I burnt it on the stove when I was making dinner earlier." It must have been a good enough excuse for him because he fell for it.

"Can we talk?" He asked softly.

You sighed; you didn't want to let Darren go now. You wanted to know him more. "I need to go back but we can talk after?" You said in more of a question.

"Okay thank you," He said "That song was incredible by the way, you're a star."

"Thanks Darren," You smiled "I'll speak to you after."

You walked back onto the stage but not before getting your hat out and asking one of the staff to do it this time for you. You carried on singing for the next hour and 15 minutes, looking to make sure your sister was okay occasionally. The other two men were gone now and it was just Darren and Chris, it's not that you didn't trust them with your sister, okay it was. You didn't trust anybody but she seemed okay.

You managed to finish your set before thanking everybody and packing away making sure to grab all of your stuff before signing out of work and walking over to the table where your sister was sat animatedly talking to Chris. "Hey guys."

"Hi [Y/N]," Your sister said. "Me and Chris are friends now. He said he will be. Is that okay?" She asked shyly.

"Of course it's okay Elmo." You told her. You smiled at Chris before asking "Do you mind just waiting here for 5-10 while I..." You trailed off and looked at Darren who was looking hopeful. Chris nodded before squeezing your hand.

You motioned for Darren to join you and sat down at a table in the far corner. "Sorry for not answering your calls." You decided to start the conversation.

"It's okay," He said softly "I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it in a horrible way. It was in the moment and I really want to get to know you more and take you on a date. I don't have the right to tell you..." He continued to ramble on talking quite fast. "I just hope you can forgive me." He finished breathing out.

"I do forgive you," You said. It was a no brainer; it wasn't worth letting him go just because of a misunderstanding. "But please don't talk about my family until you know me better and I let you in okay?"

He nodded before reaching over and taking your hand "Okay."

You continued on "And I do want to go on a date with you, I just need to check with the babysitter first and then I'll let you know." You smiled squeezing his hand.

You continued talking for five minutes before you both stood up and wrapped each other in a hug. You went back over to where Chris and your sister were. "Is everything okay?" He asked hesitantly. You both nodded before you told them it was time to go.

They walked back to your car with you and after you put your stuff in the car you hugged them both separately. "I'll see you soon beautiful." Darren said softly kissing your cheek, you blushed.

Chris winked at you before wrapping you in a hug "It was good to see you again," He whispered "Don't be afraid to come to me if you need a babysitter, I honestly don't mind." He said.

You nodded and watched as they wrapped your sister into a hug. You strapped her into the car afterwards before waving the two men goodbye. What you didn't notice was the paparazzi hiding behind a bush, nobody noticed.

You started the car and asked "So Elmo, did you have a good day?"

She grinned at you before replying "Yeah, I like them both. Chris is my newest friend."

You couldn't help but grin back, yeah. You liked them both too.

* * *

**Next: You manage to get somebody to look after your sister. You and Darren learn more about each other on your date, and what will your reaction be to finding out the paparazzi were taking pictures of Darren and Chris while you were there?**

* * *

**You can send me prompts for Klaine or Crisscolfer. **

**I'm also taking prompts for Imagine Darren and Imagine Chris because nobody seems to have done them before.**

**Just leave a prompt on my tumblr page. Eternityforklaine21 dot tumblr dot com**

**Peace love and courage!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Have another chapter.**

* * *

When you woke up the next morning, you were feeling really relaxed, you were glad that you sorted things with Darren and singing at the restaurant yesterday made you feel lots better. Your sister came bouncing on your bed, she did this every Saturday because Saturdays were sister bonding time. You didn't have work and [Y/S/N] didn't have school, so you spent the whole day doing something together. You caught her and she snuggled against you, it was only 7AM so you could stay in bed for a while longer. You didn't know what you were going to do today, with everything that had happened in the week you hadn't planned anything but you would figure something out.

Your phone started ringing and when you looked at it you smiled because it was Darren, "Hey." You answered.

"Hey." He replied nervously and that's when you knew something was wrong because he always called you 'beautiful' afterwards but he didn't this time.

"What's wrong Darren?" You asked not beating around the bush.

"What are your plans for today?" He asked.

"It's Saturday," You replied as if it was obvious what you were going to be doing "I'm spending it with my sister, why?"

"Well, uhm, maybe..." He trailed off.

You hadn't had a mug of tea this morning yet so you were still grumpy, you looked to see your sister playing with your other hand, her eyes still drooping. "Maybe... What Darren?" You replied. You were getting really agitated.

"Maybe you shouldn't go out today!" He blurted.

What the fuck? "Excuse me?" You said.

"I said," He started again "Maybe you shouldn't go out today..."

"And why shouldn't we?" You asked. "We always do something and it's a nice day."

"Because..." Darren trailed off again.

You groaned because you couldn't be doing with this right now. "Because what Darren? Just spit it out." You said getting annoyed.

"You shouldn't go out because the paparazzi got pictures of us all walking out of the restaurant yesterday and they want to know who you and your sister are," He blurted and then carried on. "If you go out and they see you then they're not going to leave you alone, I don't want that for you or [Y/S/N]."

You closed your eyes and took a breath; you were starting to have a panic attack. Breathe 1 2 3, Out 1 2 3, Breathe 1 2 3, Ou – you kept doing this before replying to Darren.

"Please," You started. "Please tell me that you're not lying?"

"I'm not lying," He said weakly "I'm sorry."

Why was he apologizing? It wasn't his fault.

"It's not your fault Darren," You breathed out "I guess we won't be going anywhere today."

"I'm still sorry, is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"Get the pictures all taken away?" You asked. It was obviously a stupid question and you didn't even know why you said it.

"It shouldn't last for long," Darren replied. "Are we still on for our date next Saturday?" He questioned.

Well you forgot about that but you weren't going to tell him. "I think so," You said. "I'll speak to the babysitter when I see her on Tuesday okay?"

"Okay, I need to go because of filming but I'll talk to you later. I'm sorry again." He said.

"Stop saying sorry Darren, it's not your fault. I'll see you soon okay?" You said. "Bye Darren."

"Bye beautiful." He responded before you put the phone down.

You couldn't believe that this had actually happened. Everything inside you was numb and your arms were itchy, you needed to make them burn again; you could feel the tears coming. You hadn't even taken your pills yet.

"[Y/N]?" Your sister questioned. If she wasn't playing with your hands then you would have forgotten that she was there. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine Elmo," You replied shakily. "I'm fine." You repeated to yourself.

"What are we doing today?" She asked.

You had no idea, literally no idea because you couldn't take her out now. You needed to think of something quick. "Well," You said. "I was thinking that we could stay in today, maybe we could bake some cakes and then make a blanket fort and watch Disney all day? How does that sound?" You prayed she said yes because you didn't have anything else.

"Okay," She chirped happily. "Does that mean that we can get Chinese for dinner? We normally get Chinese on movie days."

You didn't want to mention that you couldn't really afford it because you still had bills to pay, so instead you just replied with "Of course Elmo. How about I run you a bath and you can have that while I have my shower then we can have breakfast before getting everything ready for the day?" You asked.

"Yeah," She squealed. "This is going to be the best day ever!" She hugged you.

You kept her there for a while before blowing a raspberry on her cheek making her laugh. "Why don't you go and chose some new PJ's to wear and get your underwear and slippers out while I go and run your bath?"

She nodded before walking to her room while you went into the bathroom to run her a bath. She got in the bath and you left her to it, she would call if she needed help and you would check on her in five minutes anyway. Your phone went off so you went into the bedroom to get it, you had a message from Chris.

_Darren's told me he phoned you, I'm sorry about what's happened. It should all be over by Monday, I hope you're both okay – C x_

You groaned. Why did they keep saying sorry, when it wasn't their faults? You sighed before sending a message back and leaving it on your bed before walking into the kitchen. The newspaper had come through the letter box and you picked it up to look through it, nothing important news wise but when you were on the showbiz page, that's when you saw it. It was a picture that had been taken last night outside the restaurant, Chris was holding [Y/S/N] while you and Darren were hugging, and it showed you him kissing you on the cheek. You decided to read the article before you threw it in the bin so your sister wouldn't see it.

The headline was _Mysterious Girls?_

_The paparazzi were out in force last night when they saw Glee's Chris Colfer and Darren Criss enter the same restaurant but their excitement was short lived when they seen Ryan Murphy, Criss' and Colfer's boss walking into the restaurant with Zach Woodlee, it was probably just a work meeting. _

_Half of the paparazzi left deciding that they had no news whatsoever to report. However, our photographers stayed there and their waiting payed off when Murphy and Woodlee were seen leaving the restaurant but Chris and Darren stayed. _

_It isn't a secret that these two men are close but people are speculating whether they are together in a romantic relationship. Around 10PM, Colfer and Criss were seen walking out of the restaurant but they weren't alone. They were seen leaving the restaurant with a girl who looked in her late teens and Colfer was also carrying a little girl – that left photographers wondering who the two girls could be. _

_Reporters mentioned how the three adults stood talking by the girl's car and then exchanged hugs while Criss gave her a kiss on the cheek. Colfer and Criss also hugged the little girl who looked no more than 6 years old._

_Maybe Colfer and Criss aren't in a relationship, is Criss in a relationship with the girl? Nobody knows. They don't know anything, not even their names. They exchanged goodbyes before going to their separate cars, Colfer and Criss were seen leaving together._

_Nobody has ever seen the girls before so who they are remains a mystery._

_Is CrissColfer on? That also remains a mystery._

You couldn't even be bothered to read anymore so you just dumped the paper in the bin. You took your pills before setting your sister some breakfast out, you didn't feel like any today because you felt sick. You went into the bathroom and smiled seeing your sister sitting waiting for you. You kneeled down to wash her hair before wrapping a towel around her and drying her off. You helped her get into her PJ's, dressing gown and slippers before you both walked back into the kitchen.

She climbed up on the chair before taking a spoon and started to eat her cereal.

You kissed her forehead before speaking, "I'm just going to have a shower then we can get our sister day started okay?"

She grinned and nodded. You walked into your room and got everything you needed for your shower, not forgetting the pin on your nightstand. You needed to feel the pain, feel the burn – you didn't need it, you craved it.

After your shower and wrapping your arms back up, you went into the kitchen and sat with your sister while she finished up her breakfast. You got your phone out of your bedroom and smiled when you saw another message from Chris.

_Don't worry so much, I'm going to tweet something and it should get them off your backs. Just enjoy your day with your sister okay? I know you don't get alot of time to yourselves. My offer about looking after her is still available. – C x_

You didn't want to get your hopes up into thinking they cared because you didn't trust them properly yet but it did sound like Chris and Darren cared. You sent him a message back.

_Thanks Chris, means alot. I'm going to switch my phone off now, spending the day with sis and don't need interruptions. Let's hope nobody recognizes her from the picture when she goes school Monday. X_

You sent Darren a quick one too.

_Going to be switching phone off, spending the day INSIDE with sis. Look forward to speaking to you soon. X_

You were going to turn off your phone but decided to look what Chris wrote on his twitter first, you typed in his name on Google hoping to get his Twitter name. You didn't have Twitter yourself because it didn't really bother you. You found it and clicked on the link. You smiled when you read it.

**Chriscolfer **Darren is my best friend so I'm entitled to meet up with him outside of work if I want to. Paps shouldn't need to be following our every move and they shouldn't be taking pictures of our friends either. Do you have no life?

**Darrencriss **retweeted this.

You closed off the page and turned your phone off, hopefully your sister would be safe at school because you didn't know what you would do if she wasn't.

"Right," You said to your sister. "Let's get our day started! How about we start the cakes first and make the blanket fort while they're baking?"

Your sister eyes got wide before she put her bowls in the sink and got her stool so she could start helping you make cakes. You had an amazing day; you played music while baking cakes and when your cakes were in the oven, you started making blanket forts.

You and [Y/S/N] always made the best forts and this was no exception. After you finished the forts, you both went into the kitchen and you got the cakes out because they were ready to start icing.

Your sister looked at you. "Can we give some of these to Mr Chris and Mr Darren?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Elmo but we can't," You said. "They'll be mouldy and not healthy to eat by the time we next see them."

Her chin wobbled, "But..." She started "But... Mr Chris is my friend."

You didn't want her to cry. "I know," You thought of an idea. "How about the next time we see them, we'll ask them if you can bake cakes with them one day?" You suggested.

Her chin stopped wobbling and her face lit up. "Okay!" She agreed.

After you iced the cakes, you put them down to settle before choosing your movies and settling into your blanket fort. You ordered Chinese a few hours later which you both ate in your blanket fort before you let your sister have some of the cakes you baked, you didn't give her many because you didn't want her to be sick. The rest of the day was spent watching films where you and [Y/S/N] eventually fell asleep curled up together.

* * *

On Monday you were nervous, this was the first time you'd both be going out since being seen at the restaurant with Darren and Chris on Friday. You weren't nervous for yourself, oh no. You could handle sticking up for yourself because you've done it all your life but you don't know what you'd do if somebody said something to your sister.

Luckily, the day went by smoothly with you working at the Coffee Shop in the daytime then going to pick your sister up for school. She was staying with the babysitter tonight while you went to work at the restaurant; you didn't want her coming in case anybody recognized you both. You made an excuse to your sister saying that you had to stay late and if Mr Chris was there then you'd ask him to call and say hello.

By the time you got to the restaurant, nobody had noticed you except for your regular audience as you walked in but they didn't say anything. You got a bottle of water and set up before starting to sing. Halfway through your set, the two men who you now know are names Ryan and Zach walked in. You knew there names because of what it said in the papers but you didn't know who was who, they stayed for a while and were taking notes down again. They stayed longer this time and left when you only had half an hour left of your set. When you finished, you thanked everybody for listening before leaving. You noticed a few reporters hiding behind the trees but you didn't say anything and kept walking, you couldn't help but feel satisfied that they'd wasted their times for nothing.

When you got home, your sister was asleep and the babysitter said she was an angel as always. She mentioned that she couldn't babysit from Friday to Monday because she was going away with her family on a long weekend vacation; you told her that it was fine before you paid her and she left. You couldn't help but feel gutted because now you didn't know whether you'd be able to go on your date with Darren or not. In the back of your mind, Chris' offer to babysit was nibbling in your brain but you didn't want to accept straight away, you needed to think about this. You decided that you would think about it for the next two days before making a decision, you would weigh out the pros and cons.

The next two days went by in a blur with you working hard, there were no more stories about you in the paper but one and that was after you came out of the restaurant on Monday night. They talked about how you were a waitress and making up stories about how Darren and Chris give you money. You didn't know where they got it from but it made you feel so upset and you took the day off Wednesday because you couldn't actually believe that this was happening, you didn't even bother taking your pills on Wednesday either, you just called the babysitter and asked her to take [Y/S/N] to school. Chris and Darren tried phoning you as you knew they would but you ignored the calls and sent them both a text saying the same thing.

_Not feeling well, sitters took [Y/S/N] to school. Probably be best for you not to come to the restaurant tonight, don't want anymore stories because the stories they write are degrading and make me feel sick. Not your fault, please don't say sorry. See you soon. [Y/N]_

Oh yeah, you were still going to sing tonight but you didn't want them showing up. You should really have taken your pills but you couldn't be bothered. Your sister was coming to work with you tonight and you knew that you needed to protect her from the reporters so you decided to call the manager and explain what happened. Your manager told you to come through the back doors that way; he didn't mind about the reporters outside, the restaurant was used to it what with celebrities coming in and out.

Darren and Chris text you back saying they respected your wishes and they wouldn't be there but they hoped that you would speak to them again soon. You looked on Chris' twitter to see that he had written another tweet about you.

**Chriscolfer – **The paps need a story so much that they take pictures of my friends just to make a story? Nice lies by the way, you know nothing so say nothing. #ShameOnYou

**Darrencriss **retweeted this.

You felt special that they were sticking up for you and cared, nobody had ever cared before. Chris' tweet was added to your pros list and you felt that you had finally made your decision and would text them both tomorrow. You decided to click on Darren's twitter for shits and kicks but you couldn't help but smile when you saw that he'd written a twit longer about you, whatever twit longer was.

**Darrencriss – **White lies, just another white lie. You're amazing at your jobs, NOT! The stuff that comes out of your mouth should be in the toilet. You know nothing about our friend so does us a favour and respect her privacy. We don't give her money, fools and she isn't a waitress – she's a singer. You should do your job properly; I bet you couldn't even flip burgers for a living. #WasteOfSpace

**Chriscolfer **retweeted this.

You felt as if they cared, it was nice to have somebody who cared. Your shift at the restaurant went great as per usual and your sister did her songs in the hat job. By the time you got home, all you wanted to do was sleep.

On Thursday, you took your pills and took your sister to school as you would normally do before going into work. On your break, you texted Chris because you had thought about it and decided to take him up on the offer if he was still offering. You could have said no but Darren seemed like a nice guy and you didn't want to lose that chance with him. You got up Chris' number and sent off a text.

_Sorry about yesterday, had a bad day. Is that offer for Saturday still available? [Y/N] x_

Chris responded immediately and agreed that yes that offer was still available and he would love to babysit. You thanked him before you both agreed to finalize details on Friday then you sent a text to Darren.

_Sorry about yesterday, had a bad day. Saturday is a go! Would love to still go on a date with you if you want? It'd be nice to actually get to know all about Darren Criss. [Y/N] X_

Darren agreed eagerly and said he couldn't wait and if you were honest, you couldn't wait either. You didn't know where you were going to be going on Saturday but thinking about having a date was exciting for you, this would only be your second date ever and you hoped it went well.

It was like Thursday finished in a flash because it was now Friday and you had finished your shift at the Coffee Shop and you were meeting Chris at the cafe round the corner to finalize details about tomorrow night. Darren had texted you and asked for your address so he could pick you up around 7PM. You gave him your address and had no regrets. Chris was already there when you got there and he stood up to give you a hug before you both ordered your drinks.

"So," Chris said. "Are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

You smiled shyly and nodded. "Yeah," You replied. "It'll be nice to just enjoy myself for once without worrying you know?"

Chris nodded because he did know; he hardly got to relax either. "Can I ask you something?" He questioned. You nodded and motioned for him to carry on "Why did it take you so long to accept the offer of babysitting?" He asked kindly.

You knew that he didn't mean it in a rude way, you were debating whether to tell him or not but then you realized that if you wanted to trust him then he should know about you. "I didn't mean it in a rude way," You started. "I appreciated the offer so much but it's just..." You trailed off and sighed, time for the truth. "I don't trust easily you know and ever since I moved to LA from England, I haven't had anybody but my manager at the restaurant who cared about me or my sister. When you and Darren came into the restaurant [Y/S/N] was so happy and wanted to meet you, I couldn't say no and then you both actually cared." You took a breath before continuing. "All my life people have let me down and I'm used to it, I didn't want this to be about you two caring and then sometime in the future you'd leave because it would not only break my sisters heart but it'd break mine." You could feel your eyes watering but kept the tears at bay, you didn't need to be crying now.

Chris smiled sadly at you, "We aren't going anywhere, I promise." He said.

You just nodded and smiled. You didn't tell him that promises meant nothing to you; he didn't need to know that. You continued talking until he had to go; you both bid your goodbyes before going your separate ways. You had to go and pick your sister up and then you'd be going to the restaurant early so you could come back early.

Before you knew it, it was Saturday and that meant today was your date. Chris would be coming to stay at your house to look after [Y/S/N] so she could still play with her toys, he didn't mind one bit. Darren would be picking you up at 7PM and you actually couldn't wait, you really hoped this went well.

You spent the day with your sister baking cakes for Chris as you promised her and she had a ball, she got very excited and wouldn't stop grinning all day when you told her the Mr Chris would be looking after her tonight.

Chris came about 5PM so you could get ready. You greeted him at the door and let him in, not two minutes later your sister was in his arms. He told you to that you could go and get ready and you thanked him while your sister was talking a hundred miles a minute at him.

You had your shower and bandaged your arms; it was like a daily routine that you wouldn't let anybody find out about. You felt gutted when you realized that you'd have to wear a long top because although you were starting to trust Darren, he wouldn't be finding out about your secret. You didn't say problem because it wasn't a problem, it really wasn't.

You decided to go with a maxi dress because it was lovely weather with sandals and a denim jacket to cover up your arms. You put your hair in a bun and put on a little bit of make-up. You didn't like to dress up because you didn't deserve to. When you came out of your room you couldn't help but giggle at the sight before your eyes. Chris was lying on the floor with [Y/S/N] playing Barbie's and was currently marrying her to Ken. Chris turned around and his eyes went wide. "[Y/N], you look absolutely stunning."

You smiled timidly, "Thank you." You said quietly.

You sat on the sofa and motioned for your sister to come and sit on your lap, you wrapped your arms around her before you started talking. "Now," You said. "I know that you're really happy that Mr Chris is here to play with you but you need to be good okay?" Your sister nodded. "You need to do what he says and be polite, using your P's and Q's."

Your doorbell went and Chris went to get it for you while you finished speaking to your sister. "I know," Your sister said. "I will be the best little sister in the world."

You giggled. "Your my only little sister silly Elmo." You said before patting her bum for her to jump off you. You stood up and walked into the hallway to see Darren standing there with a bouquet of roses waiting for you.

"[Y/N]," He said standing there gaping at you, Chris had left to go back into the living room. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," You timidly said. "You look amazing yourself."

"Thanks," He said handing over the flowers. "These are for you."

"They're lovely," You said as you inhaled them. "Let me put them in a vase then we can go."

You motioned for him to go into the lounge while you waited. Darren nodded before you walked into the kitchen; you could hear your sister babbling to them both and couldn't help but think that these two men would become and important part of your life.

You went into the lounge and smiled, "I'm ready." You said shyly. You bent down as your sister ran to you and hugged you; you kissed her forehead before whispering "Be good, I love you." She kissed you on the cheek before saying that she loved you too. You turned to Chris and waved at him, "Thanks for doing this Chris, if you need me then give me a call."

He stood up and hugged you before letting you go, "We'll have a good time don't worry and have a good time yourself, I'll see you both later." He winked at you before you and Darren said goodbye before leaving.

He opened the door for you so that you could get into his car before he took the drivers seat and started the car. "We're just going to go back to mine for dinner if that's okay?" Darren asked. "I'm cooking don't worry but I figured that we'd get more privacy and no interruptions there."

You couldn't help but feel better knowing that nobody would see you out. You nodded "Okay, that's good."

You both made small chat on the way there, Darren asking you things about how your time went at the restaurant this week and you asking him how filming was going. It was like you'd known him forever. You got to his apartment 30 minutes later and followed him inside.

It was a beautiful apartment, so much better than yours but he had the money to do it up, you didn't. "Can I take your jacket?" He asked.

You felt panicked; you didn't know what to do. "I'm okay," You said. "I actually prefer to keep it on thank you though." You said politely.

He nodded and told you that you could have a look around while he got started on dinner. You smiled at all the pictures around the house, they were mostly of his friends and family, it was cute. You continued to look around until he called you into the kitchen. He had set the table out with candles and wine was poured it was beautiful. He pulled your chair out for you to sit before he started to serve the food he'd made. It looked delicious; he told you that it was Lamb with cheesy potatoes and vegetables. After he served, he took his seat and started conversation with you.

The dinner was delicious and Darren was the gentleman always asking you if you needed anymore win or gravy. You started playing twenty-one questions and it was a great game. He asked you your favourite colours and what kind of music you liked, how long you'd been writing music etc. He learned alot about you and you learned so much about him. You knew that the questions were going to get personal and luckily, you were prepared for them.

"So," Darren started. "How come you moved away from England?"

"I...I...I..." You started to stammer.

"It's okay," Darren rushed to say. "You don't have to tell me."

You waved your hand "No it's okay, like I said to Chris; if I want to trust you then I need to learn to tell you." You smiled. "As you know my dad is dead and since that my mom changed. She started drinking alot of alcohol and doing drugs. I practically raised my sister on my own. It was when my mom got her new boyfriend, he was abusive but she wouldn't leave him. Shit finally hit the fan when he hit [Y/S/N] and my mom didn't say anything. I knew we had to go and I knew we needed a new start." You said. "I packed our stuff throughout the week and we were gone by next week, nobody had even tried contacting us. Shows how much they cared. I only kept in touch with a few friends but they stopped after a week." You finished.

"What about school?" He asked. His eyes were shining with tears.

"We moved about two weeks after I finished High School, I didn't have the money to go to College so when we moved out here I got a job at the coffee shop and then saw the restaurant advertising. I went straight in and after playing a few songs, got the job."

"Wow," Darren said. "You're such a strong girl. You're inspiring."

"Thanks," You said quietly. "I don't need anybody else just my sister." You smiled.

"You know," Darren replied. "You don't need to be afraid to ask for help."

"I know," You said. "I've never had help before and I'm so used to doing things myself that I struggle to ask. I was the one who moved so I should be able to take care of my sister." You said determinedly.

"But [Y/N], if you ever need help you can always ask me or Chris okay?" He said.

You sighed, "Can we talk about this some other time?" You asked. "What about you? How old are you Darren?"

He told you that he was 23 and asked how old you were. You told him that you were 19 but he didn't care. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off your shoulders after telling Darren everything and it was the best feeling ever. It was around 11PM when you decided that it was time to go.

Before opening the front door, Darren took your hands in his and looked into your eyes. "I had an amazing time tonight," He said. "Maybe I could take you out on a second date?" He asked hopefully.

You couldn't help but nod because you did have fun and maybe this would be good for you. You both looked into each other eyes before you leaned in and he did too. You nuzzled your noses together before connecting your lips. It was bliss and you hadn't felt this good in ages, Darren put his hands on your waist and you put your arms around his shoulders. You continued kissing for a while before you moved away and whispered "We should really go."

Darren nodded and agreed before giving you a peck on the lips. He grabbed your hand before locking the doors and walking with you down to his car. The drive back was quiet but it was lovely, Darren entwined your hands and gave you a big cheesy grin.

"I had such a great night Darren," You said turning to him as he stopped the car outside your apartment. "I can't wait to do it again."

"Me either," He said holding your hands. "I'll call you tomorrow?" He said looking at you with big puppy eyes.

You nodded before being brave and leaning in to give him another kiss on the lips before getting out of the car, "I'll see you soon Dare." You smiled.

When you walked into your apartment it was quiet and you couldn't help but smile, Chris and your sister were sleeping on the couch and it was a cute moment. You regretted that you had to wake him up but you needed to get your sister into bed. "Chris," You whispered shaking him. "Chris, wake up."

Chris woke up and grinned at you, "How was your date?" He asked.

You grinned before telling him that it was amazing and to ask Darren for details. He said that he had to leave because of work in the morning, you thanked him again and he said that your sister was a star for him and they had so much fun. He pecked her on the forehead before you walked him to the door giving him a hug. "Thank again." You whispered.

"It's okay," He said. "I enjoyed it so much. I'll see you soon."

You both said your goodbyes before you locked your door and went into the lounge to pick your sister up to take her into her bed. After you tucked her in, you went into your own room and got changed before getting into bed. You had a message from Darren and your face lit up.

_You looked stunning tonight beautiful, I promise that I will never let you down and that I care about you. I'll call you in the morning. Goodnight – D xo_

You replied back to him before putting your phone aside and snuggling into your bed. You felt so good for the first time in ages and you called that progress.

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favourites. I appreciate it, I will have another chapter for you soon!**

**Peace love and courage.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter for you, I'm sorry that it is shorter than the others but I will try and upload another chapter at the weekend. Mentions of your sister but mainly You/Darren interaction.**

**Thanks to everybody who has followed this story and to everybody who has favourited it and reviewed it. Special thanks to:**

**Lucy Samb - Her You/Darren stories are amazing, I love reading them. Thanks for your review, it means alot. You should check out her stories if you haven't read them already.**

**Victoria Paige - Another one of my favourite people who write You/Darren stories. Your review means so much. Everybody check out her stories.**

**Zahra Ayoub - She will stop cutting, its going to take some time with some help though.**

**Rettastarkidklainer - Thanks for the suggestion, I already have something like that planned :)**

**Note: All mistakes are my own. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Since your date with Darren, things were still the same but now you had somebody else in your life. One thing you didn't like was going out in public with him, it wasn't that you didn't want to but the media was always around him and you didn't want to be subjected to that especially with your sister either. You wanted her to have a normal life without photographers wanting to know who she was, Darren understood this but still was a little upset since he would always come to yours or you would meet up but arrive at different times. You actually didn't know what your relationship status with him was because he hadn't asked you to be his girlfriend but he took you on dates when he could and whenever he came to see you, you always kissed but that didn't mean you were a couple. You had gotten closer to Chris and he was like a best friend but you still couldn't trust them properly.

All your life you've been brought down and people have broken your trust, you didn't trust easily but you were starting to trust them both.

It had been a couple of months since your date and you didn't want to tell anybody but you were struggling. Your hours at the coffee shop had been cut down now that they had more staff in and you were only working part-time, with your wages being cut it was hard for you. Your now part-time job at the coffee shop and three times a week at the restaurant just weren't earning you enough money, while the bills were piling up, you were being brought down. It didn't help that it was your sister's birthday next month and she wanted a party but you couldn't afford it, after paying the monthly bills and topping the car up with gas so you wouldn't run out, you only had enough money to buy the food for a month before your next pay cheque. You didn't tell anybody about this because you already knew that you were a failure, you didn't need anybody else telling you and talking about you. Besides the only people who you'd be able to tell were Darren and Chris but you didn't need to worry them with your financial problems, you did ask your manager at the restaurant for more hours but they didn't have music nights any other days than what you were doing.

To say that life was hard at the moment was an understatement. You kept losing your temper quicker and would scratch your scars more often to make them bleed, you kept snapping at [Y/S/N] for no reason and you were scaring her. You never normally shouted at her but these past few weeks have been rough on you, it was decided that you needed to get another job along with the two you already have, you didn't want to because it meant less time with your sister but you needed the money and if your sister wanted a party then you would have to get a job quick.

Since you decided that you needed a job, every morning instead of eating breakfast with your sister like usual, you would make her breakfast then sit at the table with just a glass of water and open the newspaper in the job section. After your part-time shift at the coffee shop, you went into the town centre for hours looking for anywhere that was advertising before you went and picked up your sister from school. You made her dinner but didn't eat any yourself because while she was eating her dinner, you would be sitting on your laptop looking at jobs and applying for them online. It went like this for two weeks and you were getting exhausted by the minute, you had bags under your eyes and were trying to stay cool for your sister, you could feel yourself crumbling under all the pressure but you wouldn't let it break you.

It was Darren who got you to crumble in the end.

He text you when you were working and you went into the back to read the message.

_Hey beautiful, I don't have filming today. What time do you finish work? – D xx_

You hadn't told Darren that your hours were cut so you lied. It wasn't a big deal right?

_Short shift today, finish in an hour. – [Y/N] xo_

You went back to work; it wasn't very busy so when Darren text you back you could read it.

_Meet you at yours? Xx_

You messaged him back confirming you would be there before putting your phone away and serving customers. You found out that while your hours got cut, your co-workers got more hours which upset you because your manager told you that new people were working here when they weren't.

Finally you finished and headed home. You didn't have to go to the restaurant tonight and you were hoping to get an early night, you just couldn't be bothered with anything anymore. You were applying for jobs but they kept saying that you were unsuccessful; it hurt to know that this could be your life from now on. You were physically and emotionally drained.

Darren's car was already there when you got home and you couldn't help but feel bad because you really did want to be on your own today but you hadn't seen Darren in two weeks because of his busy work schedule.

You sighed before getting your bag and getting out of your car before locking it; you walked to Darren's car and tapped on his window. He whined it down and smiled at you. "Hey [Y/N]" He greeted you getting out of the car before locking it and walking around it to hug you.

"Hey Dare," You greeted him back. "How are you?"

You stayed in the hug for a while before he pulled back. "I'm great!" He exclaimed bouncing on his toes. "I am very happy to see you, [Y/S/N] at school?"

"Yup," You replied starting to walk to your apartment door, you turned around to see him studying you. "Are you coming in?"

He just nodded before following you but you could see the concern written all over his face. When you were in the apartment you both took your coats off before you walked into the kitchen and offered to get him a drink which he eagerly and politely asked for. He followed you in the kitchen and sat at your table, you had your back turned to him so you didn't see him pick up the paper that you left open on the table that morning.

"Looking for a new job?" He joked.

You just hummed while making you both a coffee. "Something like that."

"I already thought you had two jobs?" He questioned.

"I do," You poured the hot water into the cups. "But I need another one." You put his mug on the table before joining him at the table.

He took a sip of his coffee and sighed before he asked. "Is everything okay?"

You averted your eyes to the kitchen table be answering him. "Yep, everything is great." You said it with so much false enthusiasm that even you knew it was fake.

He titled your chin up so you would look at him. "[Y/N], what's wrong?"

You looked into his eyes and there was so much kindness in them that you felt tears welling up in your eyes and your lips trembled. "I'm so fed up," You confessed shakily before clearing your throat. "My hours got cut down at the coffee shop; my manager lied and said that she had employed new staff when instead she just gave the old staff more hours. I need to find another job to help pay the bills."

"What?" He exclaimed wiping away a few tears from your face that fell. "Can't you complain?"

"I can't Darren," You told him. "If I complain then there's a chance that I'll lose the job altogether."

Just thinking about losing your job made more tears fall.

"There's something else," Darren looked at you. "There's something else you're not telling me and it's making you more upset."

"Uhm..." You trailed off not knowing whether to tell him but you might aswell because your sister would probably tell him anyway the next time they're around each other. "It's my sisters birthday next month and she wants a party but with my hours being cut and the bills needing to be payed, I don't really have the money to give her one let alone by her a present."

You hated to admit it to anybody but you couldn't keep it in anymore, it was too much for you to handle all by yourself. He caressed your cheek. "Why don't you let me help huh? It could be a party from the both of us."

"No," You responded immediately and then felt guilty for snapping at him. "This is something I have to figure out on my own, but thank you anyway." You finished in a softer tone.

Darren moved his hand from your cheek and sighed. "[Y/N], why are you afraid of asking for help? You know that I'd love to help you."

"Why Darren, why do you want to help?"

"Because," He started. "You two girls are starting to become a massive part of my life and if you need help then I'm more than happy too."

You let your tears fall not even trying to stop them. "Well I'll be fine; I'll have a job by then and will be able to make her have a happy birthday."

"What about before that huh, you need help and you're too stubborn to accept it. I have the money to help you, why won't you just let me spend it on you?" He questioned.

"Because I'm not a gold digger," You snapped at him. You stood up from your chair and started to pace around the kitchen. "I'm not the kind of person who is with somebody for their money, all you talk about is what money you have Darren and it grates on me that you think buying a present or giving somebody a birthday party will solve all life's problems but they won't. This is something I have to deal with and will probably have to for the rest of my life; I don't even know if we're a proper couple!"

"What do you mean? I thought you were my girlfriend..." Darren furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well I didn't know," You exclaimed. "You didn't ask me, you could have told me Darren. But I love that I'm your girlfriend and I enjoy spending time with you when you aren't busy but we're never going to be in a stable relationship if all you keep doing is offering me money. I appreciate the gesture, I appreciate it so much but I want to earn money for me and my sister, I'm an adult and it's something I have to do. I don't even know why you're offering."

"Because I care, okay!" Darren snapped back at you. "I fucking care about you both and I know that we've only known each other around 3 months but even I can see that you aren't looking after yourself."

"Well I don't need looking after; I need to make sure my sister is okay and healthy."

"What about you?" Darren interjected.

"What about me?" You questioned wondering why Darren was asking about you.

"For god's sake," He banged his fists on your table. "You need to think about yourself aswell. I haven't seen you for two weeks but I can tell that you've lost so much weight, you're not taking care of yourself and it's unhealthy."

"Why are you worrying about me?" You said fiercely. "I'm just me [Y/N], nothing to worry about."

"Because I'm falling in love with you okay!" He finally screamed.

You felt as if somebody punched you in the stomach. "Why would you say that?"

"Why wouldn't I say it?" He challenged you.

"You can't fall in love with me Darren," You told him not even bothering to fight anymore. "Nobody can."

"Why can't I?" Seeing that you had calmed down, he stood up from his chair and guided you by your shoulders to sit down next to him.

"Because," You softly said to him. "Everybody I love always leaves."

"What that can't be true."

"Yes it can," You added. "I loved my dad and he died, I loved my mum and she turned into an alcoholic and drug addict. I loved my grandparents and when they found out that what my mum was doing, they turned their backs on us. I loved my friends but as soon as I moved, they wanted nothing to do with me. See the pattern?"

"Your sister loves you." He smiled sadly at you.

"Yeah," You chuckled darkly. "And when she sees how much of a failure I am, she'll be gone too when she's old enough."

"You need to have more faith in yourself."

You looked away before replying. "You need to go while you can and realize that there are better people out there for you."

He sighed and took your hands. "But baby can't you see," He kissed your knuckles before replying. "You're the only one that I want."

"But Dare," You weakly protested. "I can't give you what you want-"

"I don't care about what you can and can't give me," He interrupted you. "All I care about is spending time with you and making sure you're healthy. Let me help you."

You could see so much sincerity and love in his eyes that he finally made you break down. You looked to your lap and loud sobs started coming from you. You felt him pull you into his lap and hug you fiercely; you reciprocated and tucked your head into his neck. "S-s-sorry." You whimpered.

"Don't be sorry," He said kissing the side of your head. "Everybody needs to cry once in a while and you need to cry now." It took about 10 minutes for you to stop crying and lift your head from his neck, you tried to move back to your seat but he wouldn't let you. "So are you going to let me help out?"

"I'm sure we can sort something out," You told him. "But I don't want help with money, that's something I want to earn by myself okay?"

"Okay," He agreed tightening his arms around your waist. "We'll sort something out."

"Thanks Darren." You replied honestly. You wrapped your arms around his neck and leant your forehead to his, you normally didn't like to much physical contact but there was just something about him.

"Anything for you and [Y/S/N], [Y/N]." He said.

He leant in and kissed you, and you kissed him right back. It was a passionate kiss but you could tell that it wouldn't lead to more yet which you were happy with. He parted his lips slightly and you decided to be brave and sneak your tongue into his mouth, he moaned as he started battling his tongue with yours. You finally move away needing air to breathe and he nosed at your cheek. "When was the last time you had a full meal?" He questioned. You could feel his hand moving up and down your sides.

"About two weeks ago," You admitted. "I've been to busy with looking for work."

"How about I cook us both something before you need to fetch your sister from school?" He asked you.

"Are you sure?"

He kissed you on the lips before replying to you. "Of course [Y/N], I'm going to help and I can start by making sure you eat."

You jumped off of his lap to let him stand up and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Dare."

As he walked to your cupboards, you smiled fondly at him. You finally accepted help and you were getting it.

* * *

They say things get worse before better and that's true, you still hadn't found a job so you continued working your other two. More people were coming into the restaurant so your manager wanted you to expand your set list meaning that you got a few more hours each day.

You apologized to your sister for how you'd been acting and she understood, she just hugged you and said she still loved you. You took her to work most of the time because the babysitter was on holiday, sometimes Chris would babysit for you even if you told him that he didn't have too. He was becoming a massive part in your life.

The other person that was becoming a massive part of your life was Darren. He would come and spend time with you two or three times a week, he would make sure that you were eating properly and getting enough sleep. He would help you look for work when he had the spare time. You were falling in love with him and that's what scared you the most, you were trying to stop it from happening but it wasn't working. The more he helped you, the more you were falling for him. You were more physical with each other too, kisses turned into make out sessions and both your hands always wandered. You knew that if you were going to go further in your physical relationship then you needed to tell Darren about your scars so he wouldn't be surprised, you promised yourself that you would tell him by the end of the month. Right now you were just content with where you were with him.

It was a week after your confrontation with Darren when things started to get better but now you had decisions to make and you couldn't make them on your own. You got both calls one after another when you were making dinner for yourself and [Y/S/N]. You didn't normally answer calls from numbers you didn't know but you had applied for that many jobs that you needed to answer it.

"Hello [Y/N] speaking." You answered.

"Hi it's Ryan Murphy, I don't know if you know me but I'm the writer of a TV show called Glee, I would like to make you an offer..."

"Hello just the person I wanted to speak to. I'm a producer here at Atlantic Records and I would like to make you an offer..."

* * *

**Next: You have some decisions to make but not before getting some advice. Your sisters birthday is coming up and you need to find the perfect present and you finally tell Darren the secret you've been hiding since you were a teenager.**

**What would you like to happen?**

**Would you like to work on Glee or sign to a recording contract?**

**Would you like smut in the story?**

**Let me know, your ideas are most welcome.**

**Peace love and courage!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some of you guys wanted her to tell Darren her story, I don't know how I feel with this chapter but let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to everybody that gave input for ideas, I will consider them all. **

**Thanks to all my followers and reviewers. A massive thanks to Lucy again for giving me so many ideas to think about, check out her stories.**

**Note: All mistakes are my own.**

**Warning: Triggers for Self-Harm and attempted suicide.**

* * *

You had no idea what to do, you had two calls one after another offering you a job, you didn't really want to go into acting as a career but it was such a good job offer and you were a quick learner. You had booked an appointment with him for tomorrow but you would told him that your sister would have to come along because you couldn't leave her on her own which Ryan fully accepted.

The other call was from a record company wanting to sign you, they mentioned that somebody from the record label was in the restaurant and thought that you were good, they also wanted to meet up with you and they also agreed that you could bring your sister and that appointment was for Thursday when you didn't have to be at the restaurant.

"What was that about?" [Y/S/N] asked.

"Nothing Elmo, but we have to go somewhere tomorrow okay?" Your sister nodded. "Now, about this birthday party you want."

She looked up from her dinner at the table. "I don't want a party really; I just want to spend the day with you."

You felt like a huge weight had been lifted off your shoulders. "Are you sure?" You questioned her. You needed to make sure that she was okay with just the two of you spending the day together.

"Positive." She exclaimed then went back to eating her dinner, you were eating with her but you had a million thoughts running through your mind. You still needed to get [Y/S/N] a birthday present but you didn't have a clue what to get her. She had pointed out something in the shop window but it was $150 and you didn't know if you would be able to afford that, it was a huge play castle for her Barbies. You decided that if you had the money then you would get it her but if not then you would get her something else.

You weren't going to tell Darren about your meeting tomorrow because you didn't know whether you were going to take the job, if you told Darren then he would be bouncing around like an excited puppy wanting you to take it but you couldn't do that because you needed to do what was best for you and your sister.

After dinner, you helped your sister with her bath before letting her watch some cartoons before bed time. While she was watching the TV, you sat on the sofa with her while you thought about some things. You had been dating Darren for nearly 3 months and you knew that you were falling in love with him but you were scared to say anything, your physical relationship was going further and hands were wandering but you didn't want to go any further without talking to him first.

You were brought out of your thoughts by your sisters light snoring, you smiled and picked her up before taking her into her room and tucking her into bed. You kissed her forehead and whispered "Love you Elmo." Before walking back into the lounge and collapsing on the sofa.

Tomorrow would be a busy day so you decided to go to bed too; you switched everything off before going to your room. You got changed deciding to have a shower in the morning and lay in your bed. You went to put your phone on silent but then saw that you had a message from Darren.

_Goodnight beautiful, I will see you in the next few days. Hugs and kisses xxx_

Even when he wasn't there you blushed. He started putting 'hugs and kisses' at the end of every message since you had been dating two months ago; it put a massive smile on your face knowing somebody actually liked you and wanted you. You smiled before messaging him back.

_Can't wait to see you, Hugs xxx_

You went to put your phone on your night stand but got a message straight back from him.

_What, no kisses? L xxx_

You giggled before replying.

_Hugs and kisses xxx_

You finally put your phone down before turning over and closing your eyes.

You were woken up in the morning by your sister who was snuggling close to you. "Morning [Y/N]." She mumbled.

"Morning Elmo," You replied running your fingers through her hair. "We need to get you ready for school but I will be picking you up early today okay because we have some business to attend too."

You both got out of bed and got ready for the day, it didn't take long before you were both ready and sat down eating breakfast. You called in sick to the coffee shop today because of your meeting with Ryan at the Paramount Studios; it was about a 40 minute drive from where you lived so you needed to leave quite early.

You dropped your sister off at school before coming back home and deciding to do some research after you cleaned the pots from this morning. You wanted to do some research on Atlantic Records and learn who is signed with them and what they are all about, you didn't want to sign any contracts if you knew nothing about the company.

You spent about two hours researching them up and as you were reading the artists, you couldn't help but wonder why they wanted you because some of these artists were sensations; you're just a girl from the UK who likes to write music. They had artists from Plan B to T.I. and so on, you felt amazed just by reading it all. It also crossed your mind to do some research about Glee because even though you were a fan of it, you didn't know a whole lot about it. It was around 2PM when you finished your research, you needed to be at the studios for 4PM so you needed to get ready and pick your sister up, you wanted to pack her a lunch so she could eat something if she got hungry.

You managed to get to Paramount by 3:45 and the guard at the gates let you in when you mentioned that you had a meeting with Ryan. He phoned Ryan to confirm and Ryan said that he would meet you at the front doors. You parked the car before jumping out and collecting your bag, then you went around the other side to help your sister out. "What are we doing here?" She asked you.

"I have a meeting and you had to come along because the babysitter can't look after you today." You held your hand out for her to take which she did and started walking towards the doors.

You walked past the trailers when you heard your name being shouted across the lot. "[Y/N] wait up!" It was Darren, of course it was Darren. You let a big grin stretch across your face because you were really happy to see him.

"Hey Dare," You said hugging him. He looked around before kissing you, you could understand in case any paparazzi were hanging about. You reciprocated the kiss and he let out a small whimper when you moved away from his lips. "How are you?"

"I'm good baby," He said wrapping his arms around your waist. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks," You said kissing him again. You kept a firm hand on your sisters so she wouldn't run away from you; she was a little like Dora the Explorer who liked to go different places to explore without asking for permission. "I need to go though," You pulled away from him. "I have a meeting with Ryan and need to meet him at the doors."

"Okay," He replied. "Meet me here afterwards if I'm not filming? I'll text you."

You nodded to him before he dropped to his knees. "Don't I get a hug from my second favourite person?" He questioned before opening his arms for your sister to hug him.

"I want to be your first favourite." You snorted as your sister let out a pout.

"I'm sorry princess," He picked her up and put her on his hip before connecting his hand with yours and started to walk. "But this person here," He pointed to you. "She's my first favourite."

"Okay," Your sister nodded. "She's my first favourite too. You're my third favourite because Mr Chris is my second."

You tipped your head back and laughed. "Thanks Elmo," You booped her nose. "You're my favourite too."

"What about Darren?" She questioned looking at you.

You turned to Darren and smiled. "He's my second favourite."

Before Darren could respond, Ryan was shouting your name. You looked over and he was standing there with his arms crossed and had a small smile on his face. "I have to go," You told Darren picking your sister from him. "But maybe I'll see you later?"

"I'll text you if I'm not filming." He kissed your cheek before leaving.

You put your sister back down on the floor before and held her hand before walking over to Ryan. "Hi," You timidly said. "Sorry if we're a little late."

He held his hand out for you to take which you took and shook. "Nice to meet you [Y/N], I'm guessing this is the little sister?"

You couldn't reply to him because your sister held out her hand and said. "I'm [Y/S/N], and this is my big sister."

You both laughed and Ryan took her hand. "It's nice to meet you miss." He then turned to you. "Shall we get started?"

You nodded to him and followed him with your sister at your side. You walked by the McKinley set where there were some actors sitting in the Choir Room waiting to film, they looked at you but you ignored them. You didn't want to bring any attention to yourself.

Ryan let you into his office and you sat down on the chair, sitting your sister on your knee.

"Okay let's get started," He clapped his hands. "So we're looking to put a new unique character in and then Chris mentioned to me about how he went to this restaurant with some of the cast and you were singing; that is why you saw me there quite a few times. I think your voice is amazing and I don't know why you're only singing in a restaurant when you could be doing better things." You were listening to every word he said, taking it all in. "Me and some of my team have talked about you and we want you to join our cast, what do you say?"

You thought for a moment before replying to him. "I'm so grateful for the opportunity but it would depend on what the hours are like because as you can see, I have my sister to look after and I don't want to be spending more time away from here than I am already doing."

"That wouldn't be a problem," Ryan interjected. "We can work with you and decide on times and you can always bring her with you. Your character won't be a main character until we see how she gets on, have you done any acting before?" You shook your head no. "It doesn't matter if you haven't because most people learn while they're on set..." He kept talking while you kept listening.

He asked you a few more questions and you asked him some before it was time to go home. "Can I have some time to think about it and then I'll get in touch with you?"

"Of course," He clapped his hands enthusiastically before taking out a pen. "This is my work and personal one so you can catch me at anytime. How long will you need to think about it?"

"Uhm..." You decided. "Two weeks maximum. I have another meeting with a record company on Thursday so I want to see how that goes before I make any final decisions. It was nice to meet you Mr Murphy."

You shook his hand again before leaving his office and taking your sleeping sister with you. You thought that you would talk past the choir room to see if Darren was filming but you wished you hadn't, as you were walking past you could hear everybody talking about you.

"So Darren," It was Lea's voice. "I hear your girlfriend is in the office talking with Ryan."

"Yeah," Darren grinned. "Why?"

"Don't you think it's a little weird that she seems to be hanging around you a lot? I mean, why Ryan would want to hire somebody who sings in a restaurant for a living I have no idea."

"Excuse you," Darren his angry glare to Lea. "You know nothing about her."

"She might be right though Darren," It was another girls voice but you didn't know who. "Plus she always dumps the kid onto Chris these days, everything about her screams gold digger."

You didn't stay to hear the rest, you just walked straight to you car and strapped your sister in before sending a message to Darren and leaving Paramount.

_I was coming to see if you were still filming but then again why would you want to be with somebody who 'sings in a restaurant' for a living. Tell Chris that I'll pay him for all the times he's babysat, people can call me what they want but one thing I'm not is a gold digger, I earn my money myself. I'll see you whenever I guess. XO._

* * *

Later at home that night, while your sister was in bed, there was a knock at your door. It was Darren.

"I'm sorry for what they said," He blurted out before you could even say hello. "I went mad at them, Chris did too. I didn't text you back because I wanted to see you."

You motioned for him to come in before closing and locking the door. "It's okay Darren," You smiled shyly. "Everybody has their own opinions."

He swooped you up in a hug and kissed you, you wrapped your arms around his neck and he placed his hands just above your ass. You continued to kiss and he pushed you back onto your sofa, he straddled you and rested his hands on your hips. You tipped your head back so he had access to your neck and he started sucking just below your ear, you knew that you needed to stop soon because you could feel yourself getting _wet _and you weren't ready for any of that yet. You could feel his erection poking your thigh and that's when you knew it needed to stop. "Dare," You whispered but he ignored you. You groaned as he sucked a particular spot. "Darren." You repeated yourself.

He lifted off of you before replying. "Sorry."

"It's okay," You patted his thigh. "But we need to talk about something before we go any further, do you have the time?"

"I always have time for you." He said.

You went into the kitchen to make you both a drink before coming back and sitting so you could face him. "Okay so," You started. "When I was 15 and my dad died, I became withdrawn from everybody. I still had my family but my dad was like my best friend you know? I didn't really talk to anybody at school either; I just kept myself to myself. My sister didn't have any clue what was going on because she was still tiny at that point. We managed to get through the funeral and suddenly everybody had forgotten about him and it hurt." You could feel the tears in your eyes but you knew that this was something you had to do. "A few months later, my mum started drinking alcohol and taking drugs, I knew because I walked in home from school one day to see her snorting up the drugs and what killed me the most was my sister was screaming from upstairs. I gave her a disgusted look and went to go and calm [Y/S/N] down, everything went downhill from there. My mum became dependant on alcohol and she would spend all her money on that and drugs so I had to get a job, one of my friends would look after my sister while I was working. All the rest of my family would laugh in my face if I asked them for help because they thought that I was funding my mum money for drugs, that's what she told them. That night was the first time I did it."

You didn't know if you could do this but with Darren looking at you with them eyes, you had to tell him. If you wanted to love him and if he wanted to love you then he needed to know everything. You took a deep breath before pulling up your sleeves; his eyes went wide when he saw them. "Why?"

"It just got to much Darren," You told him and went to pull your sleeves back down but he grabbed your hands tight. "I had to get a job when I was 15 to look after my baby sister who my mum didn't give a damn about, I needed some relief. I dropped a glass when I was in the restaurant that I was working at and it cut my fingers, seeing the blood, it felt so good so I did it when I got home. After the first time, I couldn't stop. I would do it every night after I got home from work and put my sister to bed, nobody would ever notice. I never stopped. I lost most of my friends because they got the arse with me because I didn't have time for them anymore, when I was in my last year of school, there was too much pressure on me. I had to take another job up and my exams were coming up too but I didn't have time study, my mum was on the verge of losing the house and none of the family was still talking to me. Only two of my friends stayed my friends."

You hadn't realized that tears were falling down your face, this was the hardest part.

"I had a boyfriend at the time and we had been dating for a while but he went and cheated on me because I didn't want to lose my virginity to him, he told me he loved him but he lied, he was going to dump me afterwards even if I did have sex with him. It was the last straw for me and I wanted to be gone from the world, my only regret was doing it at school."

Darren had tears running down his face and you smiled sadly at him, he closed his eyes real tight. "Please don't tell me that you tried to kill yourself."

"It was a particular bad day and after my boyfriend cheated on me, he spread a rumour around the school saying I gave him and STD which was untrue because I'm still a virgin for god's sake, he was the popular guy so obviously everybody would believe him. I got to school late and the who student body apart from my two friends were giving me dirty looks, my friend told me what had been spread around and it killed me. People were looking at me like if they came near then they would catch a disease. With that along with all the stress of my two jobs, looking after my sister and studying for my exams, I just wanted to die. So I tried to commit suicide."

Darren's face crumpled but you couldn't look at him right now, you needed to finish the story. This was the first time that you were telling anybody it and if you didn't finish, you didn't think you would ever be able too.

"Uhm..." You stuttered before carrying on. "I stole my history teacher's mug and then asked to go toilet, people were calling me vulgar names as I was walking out, when I got there, and the toilets were empty. I closed the door and then smashed the mug before picking up a piece of the glass and slicing my wrist; I didn't even think about it, I just did it. The last thing I heard before blacking out was a scream from somebody, and I woke up in the hospital. My Media teacher was at my side, she was my favourite and I could tell her everything. She wanted to know why I cut, so I told her because I could trust her. I told her everything from when I was 15 to what my ex-boyfriend told the school, the doctors couldn't get a hold of my mum and they thought my home life was bad but I wouldn't tell them because they'd get social services involved. One thing I wouldn't be able to bare is if they took my sister away from me, so I lied and my eyes pleaded with my teacher to lie to. She told them that she was my auntie and that the stress got out of hand, the doctors diagnosed me with depression and I've been on the pills ever since."

You had told him but you didn't tell him everything, there were some things that he didn't need to know.

"Have you stopped cutting?" He questioned you.

"I'm not going to lie and say I have because I haven't," You responded. "It's hard and sometimes I forget to take my pills which mean I have a bad day."

"Do you want to stop cutting?"

"Of course I do Darren, but it doesn't work like that," You snapped ripping your hands from his. "I've been cutting for over four years, I'm not addicted but I crave it."

"Sweetie," He started softly. "It's called an addiction and we can get you help."

"I'm not an addict!"

"Listen to me [Y/N]," He pleaded. "If this carries on then you could kill yourself." Just the thought of leaving your sister in a world on your own made you sob and fall into Darren's arms. He hugged you tightly. "It'll all be okay."

Darren held you for about half an hour before he lay back on the sofa and you snuggled into his chest. "I'm so glad that you told me everything baby," He stroked your arm. "But I'm just wondering why you decided to tell me now."

"Because," You looked up to him and whispered. "I need to trust you and I think I'm falling in love with you."

* * *

Darren stayed with you last night because he didn't have filming today and he stayed on the sofa. After you told him that you were falling in love with him, he peppered kisses all over your face and told you that he wouldn't break your heart.

Darren was still asleep when you woke up your sister for school; you told her that Darren was here so she needed to be quiet which she readily agreed too. You left a note for him saying that you would be back soon, and when you got back he had breakfast ready for you with a mug of tea and a kiss.

You spent the whole morning with him lounging around and trading kisses, you didn't speak of anything that was said last night, and Darren just wanted to make you comfortable. You told him about your meeting at the studio tomorrow and he wished you all the luck in the world.

He needed to leave at 2PM but so did you to go and pick up your sister. So with final hugs kisses and good luck at your meeting, you parted ways. One thing that was good about today was that you were feeling a whole lot lighter after talking to somebody.

Thursday went the same as Tuesday where you took your sister to school and picked her up early so you could go for your meeting at the record label. The meeting went well and they were very understanding when you told them about your sister, they asked you if you could sing one of your original songs in the booth which you did and it went smoothly. They mentioned how you would be able to come and record from mornings until you had to pick your sister up, then you could spend the rest of the day with her – that made you seriously consider the offer. They also mentioned that if you signed a contract then you would need to look into getting a manager because once your music starts coming out, people are going to want to do interviews and what not but you shouldn't worry to much until later on. After you got home from the meeting, you text Darren and told him what happened then he called you.

You explained everything and he was practically beaming. "I can help you with finding a manager but as much as I would love to have you on Glee with me, I know that this offer will let you spend more time with your sister too. Think about what is best for you and your sister, think about what you would love to do most okay?"

As you said your goodbyes, you giggled when Darren made a kissing sound down the phone. You reciprocated before putting the phone down.

You decided that for the rest of the week, you wouldn't spend time thinking about the offers you got but you would spend time with your sister and take her somewhere for the weekend. You ended up going to the zoo which was fun, she really loved the monkeys and you took loads of pictures.

Darren came over for Sunday lunch to spend it with you because your sister was having a sleepover at her friend's house; you had lunch and then lay on the sofa together. "You know," You said to him. "I haven't cut since I saw you last time."

"Wow, really?" He questioned you. You nodded proudly. "Can I ask you something?" He said.

"Go ahead." You were drawing lazy patterns on his chest; it was very intimate for you.

"If you ever feel the need to cut, would you call me? Anytime of the day, it doesn't matter what time."

"Okay," You agreed. "I think that would help me Dare." You leaned up to kiss him on the lips before lying your head back down on his chest. "I think things are finally getting better."

The last thing you heard before you fell asleep was Darren's voice whispering in your ear. "I'm so proud of you."

* * *

**You can send me your ideas and I will think about using them in this story. I know some of you wanted her to take both jobs but if she did then she wouldn't have time for her sister, what she wants is more time with her sister. **

**We will find out what happens next and maybe get some smut.**

**I will try and write a longer chapter next time when I'm not at work which will be in the week sometimes.**

**Peace love and courage!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, another chapter for you guys. Sorry that it's so late, I started my new job on Monday so it's been really busy, it will most likely be one update a week now but I'm NOT giving up on the story. It also hit me hard when we found out about Cory Monteith so I took some time from writing, but I am back and I know this chapter is shorter than the others but I still hope you like it.**

**I know that I'm not an amazing writer, this is something I like to do in my free time so all the mistakes are my own. I appreciate all the positive feedback because it means alot to me.**

**Warnings for SMUT: This is my first time writing smut but not major. It would be nice to get some feedback and let me know if you want more or less as we go along in the story.**

**Enjoy the chapter. **

**Rest in peace Cory Monteith, keep shining and playing your drums. The fandom love you x3**

* * *

You had been dating Darren for three months and you were positive that you were falling in love with him. Since your two job offers, you had a really long think about it and decided that you would prefer to sign a recording contract because you didn't want to act even though you were thankful for the opportunity, considering that you didn't get to see Darren alot, you knew that the hours were alot too. With the recording contract, you could go into the studio through the day and be done in time to pick up your sister. You called Ryan and declined his offer, he asked you if you would ever think about being a guest star in the near future and you immediately accepted knowing that it would only be temporary. He wished you good luck and then you called Atlantic Records, they told you that they were happy you accepted and that you needed to come down to the office to sort out some things. You did that and before you knew it, you had signed a recording contract. You would be having your first recording session this month and you were honestly excited.

Before all that, you needed to sort out your sister's birthday, you really wanted to do a party for her but she demanded that you two just spent the day together. Now that you were an artist at Atlantic Records, you were able to quit your job at the coffee shop but for now you decided to keep your job at the restaurant. You were able to get your sister the doll house she wanted but you needed to go into town to get it, Darren wanted to spend some time with you so you were going to make a day of it. You asked the babysitter if she would be able to pick up Y/S/N from school and keep her until 7PM because Darren wanted to cook you something at his apartment too, she agreed instantly. You didn't ask Chris because of all their friends saying that about you, you didn't want to take advantage of him anymore even though he reassured you that you weren't taking advantage and he was happy doing it.

It was Friday that Darren wasn't filming so you made plans to go then. After you had taken Y/S/N school, you went back to your apartment to get ready. Even though you had told Darren all about your scars, you still wanted to hide them because you didn't need anybody else knowing, you went into your wardrobe and chose your outfit for the day. You had chosen yellow denim shorts, a green and white striped sleeveless top with a green cardigan and cream sandals – you didn't normally dress like this but since being with Darren, he had made you feel so much better about yourself, it was nice to have somebody who cared about you. You put your hair into a bun and got everything ready to go into your bag. You went into the living room when there was a knock at the door; you put your bag down before answering the door. You couldn't help letting a giggle escape your mouth when you saw Darren standing there wearing bright yellow sunglasses, you motioned for him to come in. "Hey Dare," You said. "I just need to put my things into my bag then we can get going."

He walked in and shut the door behind him before wrapping his arms around your waist. "Hey baby," He kissed you and you reciprocated. "You look fucking stunning."

You blushed, "Thanks Dare." He kissed you again and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

Another thing that had changed within a month was how you weren't afraid to be intimate with Darren, he always knew his limits and you were going further physically. Now he had seen your scars, you weren't so scared anymore. Darren licked across your mouth and you opened it so his tongue could battle with yours, you moaned and tightened your arms around him. He walked until he was sat on the sofa and pulling you on top of him, you straddled his thighs and started kissing down his jaw until you got to his neck, you sucked on his neck leaving a mark there which you were very proud of before moving back to his mouth. You could feel him hardening in his jeans and you could feel yourself getting wet, you moved from his mouth and hid your face in his neck. "We need to go." You breathed out. "We have all the time in the world when we get back." You kissed him one more time before moving off of him and putting your things into your bag.

He was looking at you with a bright face and you smiled with him, he was so dorky but treated you like a princess. "You're so beautiful, you know that Y/N?" He told you.

"You're just saying that." You laughed.

"No I'm not," He stood up and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind. "You're stunning and I'm so proud to be with you, these three months have been some of the best months of my life."

You closed your eyes as you enjoyed being held. "They've been the best months of my life too Dare, you don't understand how happy I've been recently."

"I do understand," He kissed your neck. "I'm going to make sure you stay happy," He tapped your bum. "Now come on, let's go."

You kissed his cheek before linking hands with him and locking your door once you were outside. You didn't care if people saw you anymore and neither did Darren, you had both decided that you didn't give a fuck and as long as you were both happy then that's all that mattered. It was such a nice day that you decided to walk into town, you knew that people would recognize Darren and you couldn't help but grin when Darren took his time to talk to fans, you didn't mind waiting for him either.

You were both teasing each other and laughing along the way, you felt carefree and it had been a month since you cut, it was a massive achievement for you. You snorted when Darren started dancing in the street, he grabbed your hands. "Come on dance with me."

You tipped your head back and let out loud peels of laughter. "No," You snatched his sunglasses off of him and put them on yourself. "I can't dance Dare; you look stupid dancing in the street."

"Pleaseeee," He whined pulling out the puppy dog eyes but you just shook your head no. "Fine," He said and he started to chase you. "I want my glasses back then."

You started running faster, people were staring at you but you didn't take notice of them. You also noticed people getting their phones out and pointing them at you and Darren but you also ignored that. You giggled when two arms wrapped around your waist, Darren picked you up and started spinning you around.

"Put me down you big lug," You giggled. "Darren!"

He put you down and intertwined your hands before you started walking again. You continued to talk about random subjects, you had already gotten to know each other on a personal scale but you both wanted to know silly things about each other too, like what was your favourite colour and favourite animal.

About twenty minutes into your walk, you heard some girls talking. "Ask him." One of them whispered.

"No, he's with his girlfriend."

"So," The other girl replied. "I'm going to ask him."

You nudged Darren and he turned around to them, it was three girls and you smiled at how shy two of them were but the other was fierce and determined. "Hello ladies." Darren greeted. You stood off to the side while he was talking to them. He asked for their names which they eagerly answered him.

"I'm Kirsty." One of the shy girls said.

"I'm Layla." The other shy girl said.

"I'm Sarah." The final girl said.

"Well it's lovely to meet you ladies," Darren told them. "What can I sign for you?"

"Can you sign our Glee photo books and can we have a picture with you?"

"Of course," Darren nodded. He took their photo books and signed them.

You took this time to walk to them. "Do any of you have a camera?" You asked the girls, they looked at your with smiles. "I'll take the photo for you if you want?"

"Yes please," Sarah answered you handing over her camera. "What's your name?"

You smiled before turning the camera on. "I'm Y/N."

"Are you two together?"

You didn't know how to answer but luckily Darren answered for you. "We are." He grinned and looked at you with loving eyes.

"Don't you get pissed off with people stopping Darren in the street for photos?" Sarah was talking to you like you had been friends forever.

You shook your head. "Are you kidding me?" You exclaimed. "I'd never be upset over fans wanting pictures with Darren. You guys got him to where he is today, I'm the supportive girlfriend but I would never stop or be upset about Darren stopping to sign things and talk to his friends. I'm happy for him."

Darren leaned over a kissed your cheek while the girls awed at you, you took the picture for them before you linked your hands with Darren and left. You got to the toy store half an hour later and were happy to notice that the doll house was still there; you instantly purchased it and managed to pick up a few other bits for your sister. Her birthday was next week so you were hoping that she liked what she got.

You spent another hour in the town centre looking around and picking bits and pieces up before you walked back to your house. You put everything away so your sister wouldn't see when you brought her home later then got into Darren's car to make the drive to his house. It was a comfortable silence in the car; hands entwined listening to the radio when Darren suddenly spoke. "Thanks."

You looked over to him and smiled. "What for Dare?"

He kissed your knuckles. "It's just," He sighed. "My ex girlfriend was a bitch."

You raised your eyebrow at him. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"When I was with her, every time I would stop to speak to fans or take pictures, she would always moan saying that we had places to be. My fans hated her."

"I would never stop you or complain about anything, I'm supportive of everything Dare."

The rest of the drive was in silence just talking here and there, you weren't really bothered if Darren's fans liked you or not. You were used to having people hate you, you just wanted to be happy with Darren and if he was happy then that's all that matters.

When you got to his house, you made yourself at home while he went into the kitchen. You had about three hours before you had to go and pick Y/S/N up from the sitters and you wanted to make the most of it. "So," Darren came in and handed you a drink before wrapping his arm around you, you cuddled in close to him. "What do you want to do? I'm going to start dinner in an hour, so we have some time to spare."

You took a sip of your drink then put it on the coffee table, you turned to look at Darren and made a big move by saying. "I can think of something."

You crashed your lips into Darren's and it took him a few moments to respond. You carried on making out with him until he lay you down and climbed on top of you, you moaned when you felt his erection poke your thigh. You hadn't gone any further than making out but you decided to use your initiative and make the next move, you put your hands and the bottom of his shirt and started taking it off. His had amazing abs, you just wanted to lick and bite them. He sucked a particular mark on your neck before reaching for your cardigan and t-shirt. "Can I?" He whispered.

You sucked in a deep breath before nodding, you sat up so Darren could take them off and left you in your bra and shorts. He started kissing your scars on your arms. "You're so beautiful," He told you. "Don't ever be ashamed of who you are and what you look like."

He moved your bra straps down so he could mark your shoulders "Dare," You moaned grinding up into him. "Fuck."

"Shit baby," He grinded back into you until you both set a perfect rhythm. "You're so hot."

He moved his hands fiddling with the back of your bra strap but didn't undo it until your nodded your head. You were biting at his neck while he unstrapped your bra and threw it to the floor. He moved back to your mouth kissing you and trailed kisses down your neck and carried on until he got to your breasts, he started leaving kisses and took your nipple into his mouth to bite and suck it.

You threw your head back. "Oh fuck!"

He moved one of his hands to pinch your other nipple; they were both hard in an instant. You flipped Darren over so you were on top with all the strength you didn't know you had. You looked down at him through your eyelashes and grinned before moving down to his chest and started to bite him; you took his nipples until they were hard and kissed down his chest until you got to his jeans. You looked up to him and raised an eyebrow.

He nodded before you started to take off his trousers. You threw them on the floor and could feel your panties getting soaked when you saw how hard Darren was through his boxer briefs. You moved down and started mouthing at his cock; you hadn't ever done this before so you really hoped Darren liked it. By the sounds that he was making, he was definitely enjoying it.

"Y/N," He whined. "Stop teasing me."

You stopped teasing him and moved your hands to the waistband of his boxers and took them off, you started drooling when his cock sprung out. You took it in your hand and licked the tip, before taking his cock into your mouth, Darren groaned out loud and bucked into your mouth making you choke. You moved off of his cock and coughed. "Shit I'm so sorry," He stuttered out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," You nodded taking and started pumping his cock again. "Just was a little surprised is all?" You said in more of a question before engulfing him at once again. You put your hands on his hip to stop him from bucking back into your mouth. You started bobbing up and down when you felt him put his hands into your hair, he tugged your hair and you groaned.

"Oh baby," Darren shouted when you sucked on his tip real hard. You laughed and Darren felt all the vibrations. "I'm gonna cum."

You started bobbing up and down faster, when you moved your head off his mouth for a few seconds; he came shooting all over your face. You could feel his cum dripping down your face and you thought it was the hottest thing ever. "Oh shit," He choked out. "I'm so so sorry!"

You just laughed and moved your fingers wiping the cum off your face before sucking them looking at Darren straight in the eyes. You felt so much more confident around Darren; you would have never done this before. "It's okay," You laughed. "But I wouldn't mind getting a shower?"

He caressed your hips and tugged at your shorts. "Can I help you?" He suggested.

You winked at him before climbing off him. "Maybe next time, but you could come and shower with me?" You stuck your tongue out at him before running to the bathroom. You switched on the shower and got out of your clothes, you weren't worried about Darren seeing you naked, you weren't ready for sex but you would be soon. You climbed into the shower and smiled when Darren got in behind you.

He wrapped his arms around your and started mouthing at your neck, you leaned your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes sighing. "How about I help you now?" He whispered.

He moved his hands to your breast and started playing with them; he then moved his hands down your sides until his fingers were sliding through your folds. Darren started whispering things into your ear and it just made you even wetter. "You're soaking baby." He moved his fingers and started rubbing your clit. The more he was rubbing at your clit, the faster you could feel your orgasm coming along.

He moved his finger down to your hole before entering the first one, it stung but the stinging didn't last to long before he was entering a second one. He started pumping his fingers in and out; you let out a massive scream when he hit your G-spot. He used one hand to pump in and out of you while the other was playing with your clit. "Oh god Dare," You clenched your eyes shut tighter. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." You trailed off as Darren hit your G-spot once more and you let your orgasm take over shouting Darren's name. "Oh fuck Darren."

Darren pulled his fingers out of you and turned you around; he wrapped his arms around you and whispered. "I don't want you to say it back but I'm in love with you." You looked at Darren with wide eyes, you wasn't ready to tell him that yet. He must have been able to understand you because after he washed his hands he took your face into his hands and leaned his forehead to yours. "Don't say it back, only say it when you're ready okay."

You nodded and kissed him.

After you both finished showering, you borrowed some of Darren's sweats and one of his t-shirts before curling up on the sofa while Darren started dinner.

The rest of your evening with Darren went by much too quick for your liking and after dinner, it was time to go. Darren drove you back to your house so you could get your car. You leaned over the console of the car and kissed Darren. "Thanks for today Dare," You told him. "I'll see you soon?"

He kissed you back and gave you a hug. "I'll call you tonight beautiful. I love you Y/N."

You smiled at him and kissed his cheek before getting out of the car. "I'll be able to say it soon, I promise."

You got into your own car not bothering to go inside and drove straight to the sitter's house. You picked up Y/S/N and made the drive back home, you asked her about her day and she went straight into a story of what she did for the day.

When you got home, you helped your sister get ready for bed after she had a shower and then tucked her in. "Guess what?" You said.

"What?" She looked at you questionably.

"I bought your birthday present today, only one week to go."

Her eyes went wide. "Really," She clapped her hands. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you," You teased. "Wait until next week."

"Okay," She nodded then looked down at her hands. You could tell that she was nervous because something she always did when she was nervous was to look down at her hands. She looked at you. "Y/N?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how I wanted a party with just you and me?"

"I do, why do you still want your friends to come?" You quizzed her.

"No," She shook her head. "Can we invite Mr Chris and Mr Darren?"

You thought for a moment, it could be a good idea. You finally trusted them both and plus you hadn't seen Chris in a while; it would be nice to catch up.

"Okay," You squeezed her hands. "How about we make invitations for them Sunday?"

She frowned. "Why not tomorrow?"

"Because," You smiled at her. "It's our day tomorrow, but Sunday, we do nothing so we could make invitations for them."

"Yay!" She squealed.

"Okay monster," You laughed. "Time for bed."

She snuggled down into her covers and whispered. "Goodnight Y/N, I love you."

You stood up and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Elmo, I love you too."

* * *

You spent some time cleaning the house and song writing before going to bed. You were going to the studio in two weeks time so you wanted to have quite a few songs to suggest and hopefully record.

You got changed into your PJ's and snuggled under the covers before getting your phone out. Darren had texted you and told you that he wouldn't be able to call because he had been called on set, so you messaged him goodnight before turning your phone off.

Saturday was spent with your sister as usual, you were happy because you would be able to spend more time with her now that you didn't have to work all the time. You laughed at the newspaper in the morning because there were pictures of you and Darren from when you went shopping yesterday, your favourite was the one where Darren had his arms wrapped around you and you had your head tipped back laughing.

You went to the cinema and took your sister to see Monsters University before going to a restaurant and eating out. It was a great day and Y/S/N enjoyed it very much aswell as you did. You spent time talking to Darren while he was on his break at work, you could tell that he went into a different room though because of how quiet it was, you didn't care that his friends didn't like you. You were actually glad that you didn't sign a contract to work on Glee.

Sunday was spent at home writing more songs and playing games with your sister. You helped her make the invitations to the little party you was going to make her, you wanted to make a cake for her too so you would do that on Thursday. You told her that she could give Darren and Chris their invitations tomorrow if they came to the restaurant as you were singing there.

You had a busy two weeks ahead of you what with your sister's birthday and going into the studio but things were looking up for you. You tried so hard to deny that you loved Darren but it wouldn't work, you were in love and you were actually happy. You didn't know how you would tell him that you were in love with him but then you came up with an idea, you text him Sunday night before going to bed with a smile on your face.

_Are you coming to the restaurant tomorrow? I need to tell you something. – Y/N xxx_

* * *

**Next: Can you really trust Darren? It's your sisters birthday so you need to make it amazing for her with Darren and Chris.**

* * *

**Your ideas are welcome, I'll try and add them into the story at some point.**

**Peace love and courage!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm 1000% sorry that it's taken me a while to update this, my laptop broke and I've just been working so much this past month that I haven't had time to write but here's a new chapter for you and I hope you like it!**

**In regards to my 'A new kind of experience' story, that will be deleted as I lost all of my writing on my old laptop. I had the whole story written and ready to upload but my laptop broke and I have lost everything. **

**Peace love and courage.**

* * *

You were nervous, you were scared, and you were petrified. Yesterday Darren told you that he loved you and today you were going to sing to him, and you were going to tell him that you love him back in song. He text you back last night and told you that he would be at the restaurant, so now all you needed was a song to sing to him. You had only been in a relationship for three months but for those three months with Darren had been amazing, and you knew that it was probably to soon to be saying those _three words _but every time he was near you he just instantly made you happy – to say you had butterflies were an understatement, it was more like fireworks in your tummy when he was around and to top it all off, he loved Y/S/N and treated her with so much respect to which was a bonus.

You also needed to make plans for your sister's birthday which was next week, because she only wanted to do something with you, Darren and Chris, you decided that you would book a table at a restaurant and then take her bowling. You were excited for you plans and couldn't wait to ask Darren to come later on tonight.

You got your sister ready for the day, it was a really hot day and she didn't know what she wanted to wear so you picked something out for her. Black leggings and a blue knee length top was what you chose for her with blue sandals, she looked very pretty. You got ready for the day but you were having trouble, you wanted to wear your red maxi dress but it would show your scars. You decided to go for it and be brave because you didn't think anybody would say anything, especially if they didn't know you which were nearly everybody in the city. You put your hair up into a high bun and put on your white sandals. You looked into the mirror and took a deep breath, you could do this, nobody would look at your arms and you could only tell a few of them were cuts anyway.

You made breakfast for you both a chatted to Y/S/N before you took her to school, when you got back you did research for a song you could sing to Darren tonight at the restaurant. You spent ages browsing because you wanted a perfect song, not one that would just express that you love him but you wanted a song that you love and had a nice beat to it. After two hours of browsing, you found the perfect song. You were going to write your own but you didn't have time so it would have to be a cover song.

After you found the song, you went straight ahead and started practicing, you had every other song for the night written down and looked up but it was just this song that needed to be perfect. It took you three hours to get the song right and it frustrated you so much but when the end result came out, it was perfect.

Your next task for the day was to book a table at a restaurant for Y/S/N birthday and to book a lane at the bowling alley. You searched online for good restaurants as you had never been to a nice one whilst you were in LA but you found one called 'Fayre and Square' which had a lovely selection on the menu, you called them up immediately and booked a table for four hoping that Darren and Chris wouldn't let you down before calling the bowling alley and booking a lane for four people with three games – you wouldn't have to pay until you got there which was a good decision for you. They also had arcades at the bowling with dance mats and air hockey that was a bonus.

You prepared something to eat so your sister could take it with her while you were at the restaurant, you were going in early today so after you picked Y/S/N up from school; you would come home and be going back out within an hour. You made a pasta salad for her with chicken, you also made one for yourself which you ate after you made it.

You picked up your sister from school before going home and picking up the food you made and packed then made your way to the restaurant, there was a different crowd from your usual as you were playing early but it was a new experience and would be different opinions of your voice.

All throughout your set, you were nervous because you couldn't wait to tell Darren and sing for him. On your break, you looked around for him but couldn't find him anywhere; maybe he was running late, yeah that was it – except that wasn't it. You were on your last two songs and Darren was nowhere to be seen and your heart plummeted, he let you down. You were going to tell him you loved and trusted him but he let you down, and it fucking hurt. He didn't even send you a message to let you know that he couldn't come, so when you went home with a heavy heart, you didn't even bother to text him.

Your sister had no idea what was running through your mind, she was babbling on about how Mr Darren and Mr Chris was going to be at her birthday surprise next week but you didn't have the heart to tell her that they might not even come. You would text Chris tonight and ask him; maybe you would speak to Darren tomorrow if you felt like it.

When you got into bed, you pulled out your phone and sent Chris a message.

_Taking Y/S/N for a meal and bowling next Thursday for her birthday. She would like you and Darren to come, can you make it? – Y/N. X_

It wasn't long before he text you back saying that he could make it and he would be looking forward to it, one down and one to go.

Your first thoughts the next morning was that you were glad Darren didn't show up last night because it just proved that it wasn't the right time to tell him that you love him, you would wait a few months and then maybe tell him depending how things were going between you. You weren't going to lie, it did hurt that he didn't show up because he promised that he would be there – you were his girlfriend, he shouldn't be lying to you.

It was Friday and you didn't have anything to do today, you made the decision to go shopping and treat yourself and your sister to some new clothes. It was only 6 AM so you didn't have to get your sister up for another hour; you went into the kitchen to make yourself a coffee before picking the paper up and sitting at the kitchen table. When you got to page 4 of the paper, you suddenly knew why Darren didn't show up last night, you felt your stomach turn. You sent him a message before shutting the paper.

_So I guess you were busy as you couldn't make it to the restaurant last night? – Y/N_

It didn't take long for him to message you back and you grew angrier at the lie he told you.

_Yeah, sorry for not letting you know. Filming went overtime and didn't finish until this morning. What did you want to tell me? I love you. XX_

You practically stabbed the next text into the phone before putting your head down on the table and taking deep breaths, you needed to calm down because you didn't want to take it out on your sister when you got her up soon.

_That's funny, I didn't know your EX girlfriend worked on the set, because I'm pretty sure that you were at a bar with her last night – Y/N_

Your phone started ringing and you answered it.

"What do you want?"

"Y/N baby," Of course it was Darren, who else would it be? "I didn't want to lie."

"Then why did you?" You snapped.

"Can you listen?" You made a humming sound and waited for him to continue. "She called me up yesterday saying that she needed to talk to me, so I met her at the bar. She's pregnant and it's my baby."

"I don't understand." Your instant response was.

"What's not to understand?" Darren told you. "Sorry for not coming to the restaurant love but I can't not be in my baby's life."

"What's not to understand? Darren I knew you were oblivious to things but fuck!" You ranted. "You split up over a year ago, how can she be pregnant with your child or did you sleep with her again after you broke up? You were at a bar! She should have met you somewhere where alcohol isn't involved, why would she drink if she was pregnant? You told me that she was obsessed with you and you believe everything she says? It's not even that what has made me angry, what I'm angry about is that just two days ago you told me that you loved me but you've been lying to me! Did you lie about loving me? I'm not some obsessive girlfriend that needs to know who you're with or where you are but give me some credit, you didn't have to lie to me. Does she even know about me?"

You took deep breaths after you finished your rant but Darren couldn't even get a word in edgeways because you heard somebody else in the background.

"Darren? Dare, the breakfast is ready."

Your eyes widened. "Oh my god," You gasped. "She's there now isn't she?"

"Y/N, nothing happened, she was drunk. I promise you!"

"Don't fucking do that!" You demanded. "Don't fucking make promises to me. Either she was drunk and isn't pregnant because anybody with half a brain knows that you shouldn't drink alcohol, OR she is pregnant and wasn't drunk but then my question is why would she stay over there Darren?"

"I-I-I-I-" He stuttered.

"I thought so," You snorted. "I think its best you sort it out for yourself huh but don't speak to me until you know how to tell me the truth, and to think that yesterday I wanted to tell you that I love you. I must be fucking out of my mind."

You hung up the phone straight away and then composed a message.

_Y/S/N birthday is next Thursday and she wants you to come to her birthday meal and bowling. Let me know if you can make it. Don't promise anything until you're sure because I don't care if you break my promises because I'm a big girl, people have been doing that all my life but her little heart wouldn't be able to take it. – Y/N._

Your phone rang a few minutes later but you ignored it. You carried on reading the paper ignoring what it said about Darren being with his EX girlfriend last night before getting your sister up ready for the day. You still planned to go shopping and treat yourself, just because that happened, you shouldn't stop your plans.

When you were shopping, you could feel people's eyes on you and then you remembered. Oh yeah, they knew you were Darren's girlfriend and must have read the papers but you didn't even acknowledge them. You just carried on shopping, when you got home you were exhausted but you wanted a movie night with your sister to just wind down and relax, so after you picked her up from school, you spent the rest of Friday watching Disney movies and cuddling her on the sofa with Chinese.

When you went bed, you had 24 missed calls and 32 messages from Darren which you ignored and a few from Chris which you opened.

_Y/N, Darren told me what happened? Are you okay? I don't believe she's pregnant. Know that I'm your friend even though Darren's my best friend and you can still talk to me. – Chris x_

_Please let me know you're okay? Can we meet? I would really like to catch up with you! – Chris x_

_I understand that you're upset but please let me know when you're feeling better – Chris. X_

_She lied. Darren's been trying to get in touch with you, she lied to him. Answer him sweetie. Chris. X_

The last one was sent just one hour ago, you messaged him back before putting your phone on silent and turning to go sleep.

_I'm fine thanks for asking, just spent the rest of today having a movie marathon with my sister. We can meet sometime next week? Or maybe you can come around for Sunday brunch if you're not busy, I'd like to catch-up. I don't care that she lied to him, well maybe I do but I'm not getting in contact with him, he lied to me and that's what hurt the most. He told me he loved me and then lied to me, how would you feel? I was going to tell him that I love him but I don't think I can now, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll speak to him in a few days but for now I can do without him. – Y/N. X_

* * *

The next few days went by in a hurry, with planning your sister's birthday and still writing for when you went into the studio, it was a busy few days for you.

Chris came over on Sunday for brunch and you had a good catch-up, Y/S/N was really excited to see him and asked gave him and invitation to spend her birthday with her which he accepted in an instant. He stayed with you both all day and told you that he couldn't wait to see you both again. It was nice to have a friend who you could talk to without worrying who you could trust.

You didn't speak to Darren or even reply to his messages, he said he would be at your sister's birthday but you would be civil to him. You didn't even know if he was your boyfriend anymore, you didn't really want to think about it if you were honest. From reading Darren's messages that he sent you the other night, it looked like he confronted his EX girlfriend and she lied to him because she still loved him and wanted to be with him but the last text Darren sent you was that he was going to get a restraining order on her if she didn't leave him alone and that he didn't lie when he told you that he loved you, he was being honest and he texted it you everyday since then.

Thursday came around quick enough and before you knew it, it was Y/S/N birthday. You woke her up in the morning with a birthday breakfast which included Orange Juice and Pancakes. You sung her happy birthday and you cuddled with her while she ate her breakfast. A cake would be delivered to your house with the number four on for how old your sister was today and you messaged Chris and Darren asking them if they could still make it to see Y/S/N which they both responded that they would be. You let her have the day off school which she was excited about, and you passed all the gifts you got her, you had your camera ready so you could start video recording it and get her reactions. Your got her some new clothes and trainers, some new Barbie toys and a Cabbage Patch Kid, you got her some new hair bobbles and pins which she loved because they had fairies on them and you got her some Tinkerbelle toys. Your heart soared when she opened the dolls house and then squealed, she jumped onto you shouting "thank you! thank you! thank you!" You also gave her £100 so she could spend the money on whatever she wanted.

It was a lovely morning and you couldn't wait to spend the rest of your day treating her to things, it was a day where you didn't care about what kind of money you spent, you would give her everything you could afford. What you didn't tell anybody was that it was your birthday in two months time, only your sister knew but you weren't going to tell anybody else, you didn't like to celebrate your birthday, it had always been you and your sister who stayed together on that day since your dad died.

You spent the day out in town because Y/S/N wanted to get some toys with her money, she bought quite a bit from the Disney Store and loads of arts and crafts. She liked to draw and make things so the money went to a good cause, she wanted to save the rest of her money which was £30 but wouldn't tell you what for, so you would put it in her piggy bank and then she knew it was there.

When you got home, you had a shower before running your sister a bath. You got ready while she was in it choosing to wear your rolled up cuffed ripped boyfriend jeans with a grey sweater, you finished getting ready before going back to the bathroom and washing your sisters hair, you chose her outfit which was black leggings with a denim dress and braided her hair, you took photo's of you both for a while, just pulling funny faces and being random before it was time to go to the restaurant. Chris was picking you up and his horn beeped outside, you locked the house before getting the booster seat out of your car and setting it up in Chris' car. You strapped your sister in and then went around jumping in the back of the car, Darren was sitting in the passenger seat but you didn't even acknowledge him.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Chris greeted your sister and then greeted you. "Hey Y/N, it's good to see you again."

You greeted Chris and then it was Darren's turn to greet your sister a happy birthday. "Happy birthday little princess, we're going to have a great time." He was really enthusiastic and your sister giggled looking forward to the night that was ahead of you.

"Hey love." Darren greeted you and looked at you with shiny eyes, your heart melted at the sight. You knew Darren was wrong for lying to you and you knew that there would be a long conversation ahead of you but you couldn't give him the cold shoulder tonight, it was your sister's birthday and she didn't deserve any awkwardness.

"Hey Darren." You smiled at him, and just like that the tension in the car was gone.

The ride to the restaurant wasn't long, it wasn't long before you were seated and ordering your food. Darren got the Thai Curry with rice and peas, Chris got the roast salad and you got the roast chicken and bacon salad. Your sister took her time choosing because there was so many different things on the kids menu but in the end she got some Pasta 'n' Meatballs with Criss Cross chips on the side, you also got some Garlic Bread with Cheese for you all and some Naan Bread for Darren. You ordered some light drinks with your food but Chris said he wouldn't mind if you had a drink, maybe you would when you went bowling.

Conversation flowed easily throughout the night, it was based mainly on your sister asking her questions and what she got for her birthday, she listed off everything you got her but what she said last made you tear up and lean over to kiss her forehead. "But the best thing she got me was her heart cause my big sister is gonna love me forever n ever and that's a big nuff present for me."

"I love you Elmo." You told her.

She looked at you and giggled. "I love you too Y/N, you're the bestest sister in the whole wide world."

You booped her nose. "I'm your only sister silly."

You got your camera out and asked a waiter to take a picture of the four of you which she happily did but not before bending down and practically showing her breast to Darren who wouldn't even look her way and only looked at you. Chris snorted in his drink and your sister broke the awkwardness when she giggled. "Silly Mr Chris."

About two hours later after you had your deserts which consisted of your sister having Jelly and Ice-cream, Chris having the Sticky Toffee Pudding Cheesecake, Darren having White Chocolate and Raspberry Ripple Cake and you having the Ice-Cream Sundae, and after a long argument about who was paying, you managed to get the check and pay for it.

You made your way to the bowling alley afterwards with Chris driving and you all singing like maniacs in the car and got there within two hours. People recognized Chris and Darren, they stopped to ask for autographs but you didn't say anything, just smiled and told the two boys that you would meet them inside. They understood because you had your sister with you and signed the autographs as quick as possible before meeting you inside. You got lane four which was a coincidence because of the age your sister was and was quick to set up your three games.

Your sister went first using the slide to help her along the way, you picked up the bowling ball for her and put it on the slide before helping her push it, and she cheered loudly when she knocked 8 pins over. The first game continued for a while, you took pictures and videos; it was funny to see Darren do so rubbish at the game but he would just stick his tongue out at you. You ordered both you and Darren beer after Chris' promise that he was okay with you having it. You got him a diet coke and your sister a J20.

Chris won the first game which was funny because on his last bowl he tripped and fell over, of course people recognized them both inside the bowling alley but they didn't come over.

Your second game started and the two boys were whispering to each other, when it was your sisters turn before you could help her get her ball, Chris volunteered to do it which you accepted but raised an eye at. After she had her turn it was Chris' turn but he decided that he wanted to go to the bar to get another drink and held his hand out to your sister. "Come on sweetie, I want a slush puppy and you need to show me which is the best colour."

Your sister took his hand and skipped off with him so you sat next to Darren, he put his arm around your shoulder and you immediately cuddled into his side. "This was a ploy so we could talk properly wasn't it?" You muffled. You had your head tucked into his shoulder, you had missed his warmth.

"Yeah," He answered you looking guilty. "I know what I did was wrong and I know I'm oblivious to alot of things but I can't stand it when you talk to me. I've missed you so much these past few days and ask Chris, I've been moping about. I can't stand to be away from you for too long."

You sighed against his neck before looking up at him. "Its fine Dare," You intertwined your hands with his and fiddled with them. "It's just you know how hard it is for me to trust people and you lied to me you know? If you told me that you was meeting her then fine, but I just don't like being lied to." You finished softly.

He kissed your forehead. "I know," He replied. "I am sorry though baby, I was an idiot for believing her and I will never believe her again. I've told her to stay away and I don't want anyone ruining our relationship okay?"

"Okay," You looked up and kissed him which he instantly returned tightening his grip on you. "But just don't lie to me again okay? Be honest with me, you know how I don't care who you talk to."

He smiled and leaned his forehead to yours. "You're one in a million you know and I love you so much."

You grinned and nuzzled your nose with his. "I love you too," You blurted out then your eyes widened. "I do, I love you."

The smile that lit up his face was priceless, you stayed like that until you heard a click and seen a flashing light. You looked up to see your sister sitting on Chris' back with the drinks on the table and the camera in his hands. "Look at you pair," He said. "All shook up and in love."

You both just laughed, your sister ran and sat on your lap. "Y/N, Chris said he would try and win a teddy bear for me afterwards in the 'cade. Can we go?"

You stroked her cheek. "Arcade," You corrected her. "Of course we can, let's finish bowling first shall we."

Chris took his turn and you carried on playing the game, after the game was finished Chris said he had to go outside to the car for a moment and that he would be back. Darren had a silly grin on his face and you instantly knew something was up. You carried on playing and Chris was back within five minutes and had two bags with him. He put the bags down and sat down next to them before calling your sister over. He sat her in his lap before talking.

"So I know today is somebody's birthday hmmm," He booped her nose. "What do birthday girls get?"

Her eyes went wide and darted to the bag and then to Chris. "Presents?" She squealed.

"Uh-huh," Chris answered. He picked up the bag and took two cards out before handing them to her. "Do you want to open them?" She nodded and you got the video recorder out and pressed record.

She opened the first one and it was from Chris, she opened it but because she was still so young, she didn't know what it said so Chris read it out to her.

"**To Y/S/N," **He fake gasped. "That's you!" He exclaimed before your sister started giggling.

"**Happy fourth birthday and have a fabulous day.**

**Sing Dance and eat lots of Cake.**

**Lots of love and kisses**

**Mr Chris."**

Now it was your sister's turn to gasp. "That's you!" She exclaimed.

"It is sweetie, and I have some presents for you."

She got all giddy again and if you weren't holding the camera then everybody would be able to tell how your smile basically lit up the whole room. What Chris got her was amazing, you thought it was too much but he said that it wasn't and he always buys gifts for his friends.

He got her a box full of treats which you knew she loved, you didn't know how Chris knew but then you remembered how your sister spent quite alot of time with Chris. He got her a few princess games and some new converse with Tinkerbelle on them. She gave him a massive hug and a big sloppy kiss on the cheek and thanked him which he returned.

It was then Darren who picked up your sister and put her in your lap. He handed her a card which she accepted and then Darren read the card out to her.

"**To Y/S/N,**

**Happy birthday! Four years of being a beautiful princess.**

**Every princess deserves her own outfit so I hope you like the one I've got for you.**

**Have a sparkly day and a big huge hug from me.**

**Lots of love and kisses**

**Mr Darren."**

She opened her presents from Darren and your eyes widened at what he got her. He got her three things a new princess dress which was absolutely beautiful, some ballerina shoes and a necklace with her name on it. Your sister hugged and kissed Darren before he put the necklace on her. With promises that she could wear her new princess outfit tomorrow, the third and final game continued. Chris won the first two games and Darren came last in both of them.

As Darren was taking his turn, you gave Chris a massive hug. "Thank you so much."

"It's alright, you should know by now how much you both mean to me."

You thanked Darren next which led to Chris needing to split you up for to much PDA in a public area.

Before the night was over, Y/S/N won the final game of bowling and you all went into the arcades and Chris won a bear for your sister, Darren won one for you which you thought was cute and then it was time for you to go home.

You all piled into Chris' car again before he made his way back to your house, Darren said goodbye to your sister first and she replied. "Goodbye Mr Darren, come by tomorrow to have some cake. Love you lots." Then you gave Chris your keys so that he could take your sister in while you said goodbye to Darren.

You both got out of the car and he walked to you and wrapped his arms around your waist. "I had a lovely day today, thanks so much for coming." You told him.

He smiled lightly at you. "That's alright baby, I enjoy spending time with you, both of you."

"It meant so much to us both."

He caressed your cheek "It meant alot to me for being invited," He kissed your lips. "You know I'd always be at your side when you need it."

You let a tear escape your eyes. "Thanks so much Dare, and sorry for ignoring you for these past few days – it's just I can't-"

You couldn't finish before he interrupted you. "Hey no," He stopped you. "Let's not bring it up again okay, just remember that I'll always be honest from now on and say no more about it."

"Okay," You breathed. "I need to go; I want to get Y/S/N to bed."

"Okay baby," He kissed you and you reciprocated the kiss. "I'll come by tomorrow okay, I love you."

You kissed him back before giving him one final hug. "I love you too Dare."

He walked up to the apartment with you and when you got in there your sister was sitting on the floor with all her presents out. Chris said goodbye to her with promises of coming for cake tomorrow which you immediately agreed to before he hugged you tight and you thanked him for coming.

"Thanks for having me," He whispered. "I'm glad you two sorted it out," He told you. "Don't doubt his love for you, I can tell he loves you alot."

You nodded and bid both of them one more farewell before getting your sister ready for bed. "So," You started as you tucked her in. "Did you have a lovely day?"

"The best," She said sleepily. "Fanks you, I feel like a real princess."

"Because you are a real princess Elmo," You kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you lots too." She replied before she closed her eyes and drifted off too sleep.

You closed the door behind her before making sure your doors were locked and getting changed for bed, you could clean up in the morning but for now you just wanted to look through all the pictures and videos you captured today.

You felt as if a huge weight was lifted off your shoulders telling Darren that you loved him, you finally felt as if your life was coming together.

You had your first recording session on Monday in the studio which was only in three days, and you couldn't help but feel excited. You had a few cover songs to sing but most of them were your own writing and you only hoped that the producers liked them.

* * *

**Next: It's your first recording session in the studio, you and Darren have another date. You also have your first sleepover!**

* * *

**Ideas are always welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I cannot apologise enough for how long it's taking me to update this, and I know it's been over a month but my job has been hectic at the minute. I'm doing 8-9 hour days and I don't get home until late at night. I do have a new chapter for you that I've just finished off now I have some spare time so I hope you like it.**

**All mistakes are my own, my glasses are broke so I got kind of Blurred lines at the moment :')**

**Triggers: Violence and Self-Harm.**

**I don't own Darren or Chris but if I did...**

* * *

Five months into your relationship with Darren and life was going great, you were going to have a recording session in the studio at the end of the week, and you had all different emotions running through your mind. Although you had signed a contract, there was one condition, your first three recording sessions were trials so even after you have had them; Atlantic Records could still turn around and tell you that they don't want you to put it simply. You needed to be on your A-game that was why you had taken two weeks off singing at the restaurant so you could focus on writing some new songs and making them perfect.

Your relationship with Darren was a happy one and you understood that he would be busy and that you wouldn't get to see him as much as you would like, but that was okay because he always made it up to you one way or another. The sexual side of the relationship was progressing, you didn't want to plan when you would lose your virginity because knowing your luck, it would go pear shaped. Darren went at your pace and he never pushed you for anything more, you loved him more and more everyday. You would always wake up with morning texts from him, you would have a conversation through the day when you couldn't see each other and he would always send you a goodnight message. Your cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but this is the life you wanted. Not what you had a few years ago.

Y/S/N was being an angel as ever, she always made you smile and never made you angry. She had been having some trouble at school and you didn't even hesitate to go down and argue with the teachers because they wasn't doing anything about it, Chris told you that he would go down and sort them out which made you snort then laugh because you could do it yourself, you didn't need anybody defending your battles – even if it was a good friend.

You had a date tomorrow with Darren and you were very excited, you were staying at his for the night but you felt comfortable around his anyway. Chris was staying at your house for the night to look after your sister even though you told him that you could get a babysitter, he insisted saying that he doesn't get to spend as much time as he would like with his new 'best friend' and that he enjoyed playing dress up and marrying Barbie and Ken.

Today though, you were going shopping to buy some new clothes for yourself and maybe a few gifts for your sister. You deserved to spend some money on yourself and you were looking forward to it very much, what you wasn't looking forward to was everybody gawking at you. You knew that you would get attention dating Darren but you didn't think it would be this much, you were just a normal girl who looked after her sister for a living and owned her own money but they didn't see you as that. Darren offered to get somebody to come with you so that you weren't on your own but you declined saying that you went shopping on your own before so you see no reason as to why you shouldn't go on your own now – he kissed you on the lips and told you he loved you and to be careful.

You spent the morning with your sister before getting her clothes ready for school; it was a warm day so you had chosen shorts with her favourite Disney top and trainers. You put her hair into a bun like she requested before you put on some cartoons for her while you went to get ready for the day. Your outfit of the day was white denim shorts with a brown belt, a dark blue tank top with brown sandals, you put on a few bangles and a long necklace. One thing you wouldn't do was hide your scars because they are a part of you and nobody gets to judge you as they know nothing about you. You had more confidence now and you weren't going to hide your self away just because your had scars. If somebody wanted to be friends with you, then they should love you – scars and all. You straightened your hair today, you felt like doing something different. When you were satisfied with how you look, you got all your things together and made sure your sister had everything she needed for school before it was time to go.

"Come on Elmo," You switched the TV off and held out your hand for her. "Time for school."

* * *

You were so glad you decided to do some shopping, it was therapeutic and you managed to get some really nice new outfits including some new shorts and tops. You bought a nice dress, some jewellery and now you were on your way to the sports shop to buy some new trainers. You could feel eyes on you as you walked there but you ignored them, what you didn't know was that two of them were Darren's Ex-girlfriends' friends. You went into the sports shops and picked out a pair of beautiful trainers which you decided you wanted immediately and went to buy them. You wanted to buy your sister some new toys before going home and as you were walking to the toy store, you had an uneasy feeling in your stomach – you didn't know what that feeling was but it wasn't nice at all. After you had chosen some toys for your sister, you payed for them before deciding it was time to go home, you had to pick your sister up from school and you didn't want to be late getting her.

You wanted to walk home because of the lovely weather; you didn't want to waste money getting on the bus or a taxi. You could hear footsteps behind you as you were walking down the alleyway, it was a short cut home but you didn't get very far before your arms were pulled back and a fist landed in your face. You struggled against the arms but you couldn't move, you didn't know how many people there were or who they were but you didn't even get to blink before a kick landed into your stomach, it was like a bomb went off, you couldn't even touch your tummy as whoever it was kept on kicking you again and again. You could feel blood all on your lips and you were pretty sure that your nose was broken. You were thrown against the wall and the back of your head hit the wall, you could feel yourself fainting but you managed to choke out a weak "Stop." Whoever it was ignored you though because you got another punch to the face, you couldn't understand why these people were doing this to you, what had you done to them?

It felt like forever before they stopped hitting you, you could feel blood in your hair but you ignored it, your only thought was that you needed to get your sister from school and you knew that you weren't able to get her, not while you were like this. You knew it was two girls because you finally heard them mumble to each other but then one of them spoke to you, the other was still holding you against the wall.

"Stay the fuck away from Darren." One of the girls said before she punched your stomach again.

The other girl who was holding your arms spoke. "He still loves his EX and she still loves him, if you stay in the way of them then this will happen again."

You couldn't say anything because, the girl who beat you up hissed at her friend. "What the fuck did you mention her for? Now she knows it has something to do with their relationship. Let's go!"

You fell against the wall and sat there for a moment, you were dizzy but you couldn't get your mind across what you had just heard. You had just been beaten up because of your relationship with Darren, you knew what you needed to do but first you needed somebody to fetch your sister. You pulled out your phone to see that it had a crack in; it was still working so you called the babysitter.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey Mel," You grunted out. "Are you busy?"

She replied to you straight away. "No why? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," You told her even as your tears fell down your face. "It wouldn't be possible for you to fetch Y/S/N from school would it? I'm running a little late and I need to go back home to sort some things out."

"Okay sure," She agreed. "But I won't be able to stay as I have an appointment straight afterwards."

"That's fine," You tried to smile. "Just drop her off at our door, I'll definitely be in so you can go straight away and I'll see you soon."

"Alright then Y/N, I hope everything's okay. I'll see you later." Crap. She knew something was wrong.

"Everything is okay, thanks anyway. Bye." You put the phone down and exhaled, you were still feeling dizzy but you needed to get home and hopefully you would go unseen.

You stood up and stood until your vision was clear and picked up your bags although you didn't want them now, you still wanted your sister to have her toys. You put your head down and started walking as if you hadn't just had the life beaten out of you.

Nobody recognized you as you continued your walk home and it wasn't long until you got home and managed to let go of everything and collapse onto the sofa. You sat there for a few minutes before you pulled out your phone and texted a simple message to Darren.

_We can't see each other anymore, I don't love you, sorry – Y/N_

You put your phone down on the table and limped into the bathroom to clean yourself up as best as you could, you washed your hair and winced as you felt the cut on your head, you knew you needed stitches but no way was you going to the hospital. You also had knowledge that your nose was broken but you didn't want anybody to know, it would go back to normal on its own. You had the form of a black eye appearing on your face but you simply cleaned the blood from your nose and your mouth where you had a split lip and left everything else. You didn't bother to put your new clothes away, you just rested on the sofa until there was a knock on the door, you waited a few moments knowing Mel would be saying goodbye before you opened the door and greeted your sister with a hug.

When she pulled out of the hug, her eyes went wide as she saw your face. "What happened to you Y/N?" She gasped.

"Nothing princess," You replied. You had a headache and wanted to lie down for five minutes, the back of your head was hurting and your phone kept going off but you ignored it knowing who it was. "Why don't you watch some cartoons while I lie down five minutes?" You didn't give her chance to answer before you lay on the sofa and everything went black.

While you were sleeping, your sister was still staring at you, her eyes still wide. She was an intelligent person for how young she was and she wasn't stupid when you said nothing happened. Y/S/N could hear your phone going off and she walked over to it and picked it up off the table, she saw Chris' picture and pressed the green button like you had taught her. "Hello." She whispered sneaking into the next room.

"Hey Y/S/N, its Chris. How come you have your sister's phone?" Chris asked her.

"Something bad happened," Your sister's lip trembled. "She's sleeping right now."

"What happened princess?" Chris sounded concerned and was already getting ready to make the drive to yours.

"I don't know," Your sister cried. "I come back from school and her eyes don't sparkle no more they're black."

"Okay sweetheart," Chris tried to calm her down. He didn't know what was happening but he needed to get to yours and to text Darren to meet him there. "I'm on my way to your house now; I need you to open the door when I get there okay? I will say your name through the letter box but don't open the door unless it's me okay?"

"Okay Mr Chris." Your sister said before hanging up and stayed staring at you.

* * *

You only wanted to sleep ten minutes to get rid of your dizziness; you expected lots of things when you woke up. You expected all your shopping bags still on your floor, you were expecting your phone to still be buzzing because Darren never gave up until you spoke to him and you expected your sister to be sitting watching the TV playing with her toys, what you wasn't expecting was to wake up and see Darren sitting on the edge of your sofa and Chris to be sitting in one of your chairs with your sister on his lap, she had been crying and you wanted to wrap her up and never let her go.

"What are you doing here?" You asked Darren groggily.

He ignored your question and looked at you with wide eyes; he looked like a kicked puppy. "You need to go to the hospital."

"I don't need to do anything," You snapped. You closed your eyes and took deep breaths, you had a massive headache and all you wanted to do was sleep more. You turned to your sister. "Are you okay Elmo?"

"You're poorly." She simply responded. You held your arms out for her to come to you but she shook her head. "I don't wanna hurt you."

You groaned then snapped. "For gods sake, I think I'd know if I'm hurt or not." You regretted it straight away, your sister started crying and Chris hugged her tight.

He stood up with your sister in his arms before talking to you. "I think I'll take Y/S/N to stay at mine for the night, I think you both need to talk."

You jumped off the sofa and took Y/S/N out of Chris' arms. "I don't think so," You told him. Your sister was still crying but after today, you were just angry and exhausted. "She's staying here, she has school in the morning and you don't get to say where she goes."

"Y/N" Chris started but you ignored him and continued to talk.

"You both need to go because you wasn't invited here so I don't know why you are, Darren you got my message so you should have understood what I said when I told you that we can't see each other anymore."

"Baby, listen to yourself," Darren snapped. "Something's happened and you're taking it out on us. What happened to letting people in? Tell us what happened so we can help you, you need to go to the hospital."

"Fine, you want to know what happened, I'll tell you what happened." You yelled. "All I wanted to do was some shopping okay, to treat myself but your crazy physco girlfriend decided she still loved you and had to warn me off you," You could feel tears on your face but carried on crying. "She got her friends to warn me off you, and by that I mean that they beat the living hell out of me okay! Are you happy now!" By the time you were finished talking, you were sobbing, you hated everything, every time something good happened, life would always give you another shit hand.

Darren enveloped you into a hug while you sobbed into his arms. "Shh, its okay, I've got you sweetheart." He looked over at Chris who was rocking your sister back and forth to calm her down. "Chris," Darren told him while you were still crying. "Why don't you take Y/S/N for a sleepover and I suppose she can have the day off school tomorrow. I'll look after Y/N." You didn't hear what Chris said but he must have agreed because next thing you know, you were being hugged by Chris and he kissed your cheek.

You moved out of Darren's embrace and hugged your sister. "Love you little sister." You kissed your sisters cheek.

She kissed you back. "Love you big sister, forever."

It wasn't to long later when Chris and Y/S/N left the house leaving just you and Darren; it was like you were on autopilot. He took you to your bathroom before sitting you and the toilet and running a bath adding bubbles into it. He stood you up and started to remove your clothes, you had already showered with him before so it wasn't like he hadn't seen you naked before. He stripped you down until your were naked and helped you into the bath before taking off his own clothes and sitting behind you, pulling you against his chest. "I don't know all of what happened apart from what you told me, but I'm here for you and we will sort this out. I love you and no matter what, I'll always be by your side." He kissed the side of your head before he started washing your hair.

You felt so relaxed and safe in Darren's arms and you suddenly regretted telling him that you didn't love him anymore because you did and you would love him forever if you could. "I love you," You whispered. "Sorry I told you that I didn't because I do. I was just so scared."

"You don't need to be scared anymore." His instant reply was.

You closed your eyes and rest for a while, you didn't have to worry. You were safe.

* * *

_Rough hands holding you back._

_KICK._

_Punch to the face._

_SLAM._

_Hitting your head against the wall._

_BANG._

_"Darren doesn't love you."_

_CRYING OUT._

_"He'll never love you."_

_NEEDING HELP._

_"They love each other."_

_PUNCH._

_KICK._

_SLAM._

_SCREAMING._

_MORE SCREAMING._

_HEARING YOUR NAME._

_"Y/N, Y/N WAKE UP."_

* * *

"Y/N come on it's just a dream."

You woke up gasping for air, why were you in bed? Darren must have carried you out of the bath. You let out a choked cry; it was happening all over again. Why was it happening again?

You were better when you didn't have any friends, life was so much better then. Why was it that whenever you started trusting people, something bad would always happen?

You didn't realize that you were still in hysterics until Darren started singing to you.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be _

You calmed down while he was singing; you recognized it as his own. You were finally lulled back to sleep where you woke up a few hours later with the same nightmares, but Darren was there to comfort you.

It carried on like this for the rest of the week, Y/S/N stayed with Chris for one more night while you and Darren had your date night but it didn't really matter because although he tried his hardest by making the night romantic, it ended in nightmares. They were all the same nightmares but sometimes it was with Darren or Y/S/N telling you that they didn't love you anymore, but Darren was there to hold you while you cried. Your love for him just grew.

He called into work and took the rest of the week off, he didn't want to leave you on your own which you were thankful for but it didn't matter because you wouldn't go outside of your apartment. Whenever you got outside of the front door you would start shaking and hyperventilating so Darren had to bring you back inside the apartment.

When Chris brought your sister home, she wouldn't leave your side and Darren had to practically drag her to bed but she wouldn't go without you. You called in sick for her so she wouldn't be going school for the rest of the week, you were petrified.

At the end of the week, it was time for your studio session but you couldn't go outside, you just couldn't. You stayed in bed and ignored Darren when he tried to speak to you. This was the day that you were most looking forward to but now it was all ruined.

You felt a weight on top of you. "Come on Y/N, it's your first recording session."

You closed your eyes real tight. "I can't go," You whimpered. "I'm scared."

"Yes you can," He encouraged you. "I'll even come with you."

You wiped your eyes and sighed. You could do this, and you would do this. Nobody was stopping you from living your dream.

You got ready for the day and Darren was in the kitchen with Y/S/N, she was sitting at the table while he was cooking breakfast. You looked like a proper family; you walked up to him and wrapped your arms around his waist breathing into his neck. "I love you so much." You whispered.

He turned around to face you and kissed you on the lips. "I love you too," He whispered against your lips. "Now why don't you get everything you need while I finish making breakfast."

You nodded and kissed him once more before leaving the kitchen after you heard your sister making an 'EWWW' sound to you and Darren, you giggled to yourself as your heard Darren tickling her. This was what you wanted from life.

Two hours later you started to get nervous as you went out the front door with Darren and your sister, you felt safe with your hand in Darren's but as you got half way there you started hyperventilating. "I can't do it Dare," You whimpered. "I wanna go home."

He cupped your cheek. "Hey," He said. "Look into my eyes sweetheart; can you do that for me?" You nodded and looked into his eyes. "You can do this, I know you can."

But you couldn't. You shook your head. "I wanna go home."

Darren didn't argue with you as he could see you were on the edge of another break down, you started walking back home ignoring your sisters 'why are we going back home?'. As you got into the apartment, you went straight to the bathroom and locked yourself inside there. You took deep breaths and you looked at your time to see that you were late, but it didn't matter anymore because you wouldn't be going. You looked around the bathroom and out the corner of your eye, you could see Darren's razor that he had bought for while he was staying around. You could feel your arms starting to itch, but you couldn't do that. You hadn't done it for ages but it felt so tempting, you shook your head and exited the bathroom before you could do anything you regretted.

You would go and watch some films and maybe call the record company tomorrow.

* * *

You didn't need to call them tomorrow though because while the three of you were watching a film, your phone went off and somebody left a voicemail. You excused yourself to the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat before listening to the voicemail.

"Hi I'm calling from Atlantic Records about a studio session you had with us earlier today which you failed to attend. As a recording artist, you need to make time and your music needs to come first as it becomes a main priority, because you didn't turn up we regret to inform you that we will have to release you and start looking for new artists. We wish you the entire look for the future."

You didn't even cry, infact your eyes were dry. You dropped your phone and before you knew what you were doing, you had picked Darren's razor up and were scraping it across your thighs. You didn't do them to deep, you knew how to do it so you didn't pass out, and you'd had so much practice. After you had made a few cuts, you exhaled and relaxed. You missed this; it was something of your daily life that you instantly stopped.

You cleaned yourself up and cleaned Darren's razor before flushing the toilet to make believe you had been and walked into the lounge, you curled back up onto the sofa with Darren and your sister. He squeezed you tight and you felt guilty for doing what you didn't but it was the only thing to make you happy in a while.

The guilt melted away as you thought about the relief it had on you, you could do this discretely, nobody would have to know, and you could control it.

As long as nobody found out, you would be fine. Chris didn't need to know, your sister didn't need to know about your 'tattoos' and Darren didn't need to know.

You may have lost a job opportunity but you had something else back in your life now, something that would make you happy again.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, I would love to here what you think. I also think you should send me ideas on what you'd like to see in the future.**

**One another note, how awesome was glee? I feel like I was watching a proper fanfiction, it was unreal. Well it was real but felt so unreal!**

**Peace love and courage!**


End file.
